Mystic Falls in season 4 Chap 13 posté 15 06 2012
by Sosoo
Summary: Elena fait face aux contraintes de sa nouvelle vie de vampire mais aussi à ses nouvelles perspectives. Klaus refuse de quitter le corps de Tyler tout de suite et en profite pour se rapprocher de Caroline. Et un nouvel arrivant complique la situation.
1. Transition

**Chapitre 1 : Transition**

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls**_

Elena eut une soudaine sensation de souffle récupéré, comme si on l'avait étouffé et qu'elle s'était enfin libérée de l'emprise de son agresseur. Elle avait déjà ressenti une telle sensation. Il s'agissait de la même qu'elle avait eu en se réveillant en sursaut, allongée sur le canapé de la maison des sorcières. À son réveil, elle avait pu voir le visage apeuré de Damon et avait ressenti son cœur battre comme si elle avait couru un sprint.

Cette fois-ci, en se réveillant en sursaut, Elena découvrit Stefan à ses cotés et son cœur était calme, bien trop calme.

E : Stefan... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

S : Je... Matt va bien, j'ai pu le réanimer facilement et il est rentré chez lui.

E : Eh moi, tu m'as réanimé aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

S : Elena...

Stefan avait un visage si triste et si coupable qu'Elena comprit. Il ne l'avait pas réanimée et si son cœur était si lent à présent c'était parce qu'elle était morte.

E : Non...Soupira-t-elle tandis que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Non pas ça...

S : Elena tout va bien se passer, j'ai appelé Bonnie, elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour trouver un sortilège qui inverserait le processus, répondit Stefan avec précipitation.

E : Mais si elle n'en trouve pas ? Questionna Elena avec crainte tout en sachant parfaitement la réponse.

_**Dans les couloirs **_

D : Tu lui as donné du sang de vampire? Non mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ! S'exclama Damon.

M : Calme-toi Damon. Je n'avais pas le choix, qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse, la laisser mourir ?

Damon ne répondit pas, après tout grâce à ce sang de vampire Elena allait vivre et en fin de compte, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

M : Attends une seconde.

Meredith s'éloigna de Damon et revint une poche de sang dans la main.

M : Donne ça à Elena, elle pourra achever sa transformation sans avoir besoin de se nourrir sur son frère ou un de ses amis.

D : Merci, répondit Damon en prenant la poche de sang.

M : Stefan et elle sont à la morgue et j'ai fait en sorte que personne de l'hôpital ne puisse entrer. Voici la clé pour entrer.

D : J'ai cru qu'elle était morte...Soupira Damon.

M : Je t'ai appelé pour te dire que non mais tu n'as pas décroché.

D : J'avais peur que tu me sortes l'éternelle phrase « nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions, je suis désolée »

M : Eh bien comme je viens de te le dire cela n'arrivera pas. Il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire pour Elena maintenant, en tant que médecin en tout cas.

D : Oh alors tu vas demander à devenir sa tutrice ? Répliqua Damon avec sarcasme.

M : Contente-toi de lui apporter cette poche de sang au lieu de faire des plaisanteries stupides.

_**À la morgue**_

S : Comment te sens-tu ? Murmura Stefan.

E : Je vais bien... Répondit Elena en se relevant. Enfin j'ai mal à la tête...Et...Qu'est-ce que c'est que...

Elena entendait à présent le moindre bruit qui l'entourait. Les médecins qui couraient dans les couloirs semblaient défiler telle une fanfare, le souffle inquiet de Stefan semblait être une véritable tempête.

S : Elena...

La voix de Stefan résonnait dans la tête d'Elena comme si celui-ci utilisait un mégaphone.

E : Stefan s'il te plaît parle moins fort !

S : Elena il faut que tu te concentres. Concentres-toi sur ma voix.

E : Stefan s'il te plaît !

S : Non Elena je sais que tu as l'impression que je te crie dessus mais tu dois apprendre à séparer les sons.

E : Stefan...

S : Fais-moi confiance... Murmura-t-il tendrement.

Elena plongea son regard dans celui de Stefan. Cette impression de sécurité se lisait une fois de plus dans ses yeux et Elena se calma.

S : Essaie de te concentrer sur le son qui semble être le plus intense et ensuite essaie de l'éteindre.

Elena se concentra alors sur le souffle de Stefan qui se frottait contres ses oreilles, après quelques minutes de brouhaha très intense, elle était capable de n'entendre le souffle. Comprenant alors les ondulations de ce son, Elena fut capable de les réduire et de se débarrasser de sa respiration . En réalisant plusieurs fois l'opération, Elena put réduire les sons parasites à néant et n'entendit plus que la douce voix de Stefan à coté d'elle.

S : Ça va mieux ?

El : Oui.

Soudain, Elena entendit un bruit qu'elle n'avait pas isolé. Lorsqu'elle dirigea son regard vers la provenance du son elle sursauta. Damon venait d'apparaître devant elle et revenait d'une course en super vitesse.

D : Elena...Soupira-t-il avec une certaine tristesse.

E : Je vais bien Damon.

D : Meredith m'a dit pour le sang de vampire qu'elle t'avait donné... Que s'est-il passé sur ce pont ?

E : Rebekah, elle a surgit de nulle part, devant la voiture de Matt. Il a voulu l'éviter mais il n'a pas pu rester sur le pont et la voiture a plongé dans l'eau.

D : Et comment ce fait-il que le joueur de foot s'en soit sorti sans une bosse ? Lança Damon en envoyant un regard accusateur vers Stefan.

S : Damon...

E : C'est moi qui est insisté, s'empressa de répondre Elena. Stefan a juste suivit mes paroles.

D : Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas sauvé d'abord ! S'énerva Damon.

S : Je n'avais pas le choix !

D : Bien sûr que tu l'avais ! Tu n'avais qu'à la sortir de force de cette foutu voiture !

S : Je n'allais pas la forcer à sortir en regardant son ami mourir sous ses yeux !

D : Mais oui c'était tellement plus intelligent de la laisser mourir à la place !

S : C'était ce qu'elle voulait Damon, tu sais très bien comment elle est !

D : Et tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas faire comme elle le dit, à chaque fois ça tourne mal !

E : Les gars je suis toujours là, fit remarquer Elena avec ironie.

Damon se calma alors en voyant le visage serein d'Elena. Il reprit alors ses esprits et tendit la poche de sang à Elena.

D : Bois ça.

Elena, attirée par son odeur, pris la poche et la regarda longuement. Malgré son envie intense d'en vider son contenu, Elena resta immobile.

D : Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

E : Bonnie. Stefan a dit qu'elle avait promis de trouver une solution.

D : Quoi ?

S : Bonnie est en train de chercher dans ses grimoires un moyen de garder Elena humaine.

D : À quoi bon ? Il n'y a pas de formule pour ça.

S : Nous n'en savons rien.

D : Réfléchis deux secondes Stefan, si il y avait un sortilège tu ne crois pas qu'Emily l'aurait fait sur nous ? Elle qui voulait tant éviter cette malédiction à l'âme pure du jeune Stefan, répliqua Damon avec sarcasme.

E : Je préfère attendre.

D : Elena c'est inutile. Allez ne fais pas d'histoires et bois là, répondit Damon en attrapant la poche et en l'ouvrant.

E : Non ! S'écria Elena furieuse.

S : Damon s'il te plaît.

D : Et alors quoi on attend indéfiniment que Bonnie sort un sortilège mystique de son chapeau ?

E : Oui.

D : Eh si elle n'en trouvait pas ? Hum ? Et si tu mourrais en attendant désespérément un miracle de la petite sorcière ?

E : On attend Damon, point final.

Damon, quoi qu'énervé, ne rajouta rien. Le trio sorti discrètement de l'hôpital et monta dans la voiture de Damon pour se diriger vers la maison d'Elena. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Bonnie était déjà dans la maison, ses grimoires étalés dans le salon, Jeremy à ses côtés.

S : Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

B : Rien pour le moment.

D : Pourquoi pas le sort que tu avais réalisé sur John avant le sacrifice ? On pourrait le faire avec Jeremy et il reviendrait à la vie grâce à sa bague.

B : Ça ne fonctionnera pas cette fois. J'avais réalisé le sortilège sur John avant qu'Elena ne meurt. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, le sort est inefficace.

D : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait !

B : Je vais trouver quelque chose, faites-moi confiance.

S : Eh bien en attendant, Elena tu devrais monter te reposer dans ta chambre. Nous devons économiser tes forces pour être sûr de te donner le plus de temps possible.

E : Tu as raison.

Elena se dirigea vers les escaliers et avant d'en monter les marches, se retourna et regarda tous ses amis dans le salon avec un sentiment de tristesse. Une peur soudaine l'avait emparée. Et si c'était le dernier instant où elle les voyait ? Tous étaient déjà plongés dans les grimoires, en train de créer un miracle pour celle qu'ils aimaient.

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, Elena éprouva comme un étourdissement, sa vision se troubla et soudain, elle se retrouva au beau milieu d'une route, seule, son téléphone portable à la main. Une seconde plus tard, Damon apparut devant-elle.

_D : Katherine..._

Elena était surprise que Damon ne la reconnaisse pas et la prenne pour son double. Puis elle réalisa que des sons sortaient de sa bouche alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas les lèvres.

_El : Euh non, je suis Elena._

_D : Oh... Tu...Tu ressemble juste... Je suis désolé, c'est juste que tu me remémores vraiment quelqu'un que j'ai connu. Je suis Damon._

Elena ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi soudainement Damon se présentait-il à elle comme s'il la rencontrait pour la première fois ? Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Elena fut de plus en plus confuse par la tournure que les événements prenaient.

_El : Alors Damon, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je veux ? _

_D : Tu veux un amour qui te consume, tu veux de la passion, de l'aventure et même un peu de danger._

_El : Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_D : Je veux que tu ais tout ce que tu recherches. Mais pour le moment je veux que tu oublies ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne peux pas avoir des gens au courant de ma présence en ville pour le moment. Bonne nuit Elena._

Sa vision se troubla de nouveau et soudain, Elena était de retour dans sa chambre, près de son lit. Elle compris alors ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle venait de se remémorer un souvenir que Damon lui avait enlevé grâce à une hypnose.

Ce souvenir la troublait, en remettant les choses dans leur contexte, Elena se rendait alors compte que Stefan n'était pas celui qu'elle avait rencontré en premier non pas que cela changeait tout ce qu'elle ressentait mais une partie d'elle se demandait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si Damon ne lui avait pas fait oublier. Peut-être l'avait-elle croisé dans la rue les mois qui avaient suivi l'accident, ne remarquant pas sa présence, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu auparavant. En se remémorant ce souvenir, Elena avait aussi ressentit ce qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait vu apparaître Damon pour la première fois devant-elle.

Le plus étrange était que même si ce moment avait été court, le cœur d'Elena avait eu un battement plus rapide, comme légèrement excité, troublé par cet inconnu qui ne l'avait pas rendu si indifférente que ça.

À présent dans son lit, Elena ferma légèrement les yeux en pensant à tout cela quand tout à coup, elle se revit dans cette maison poussiéreuse dans laquelle elle avait été retenue captive par Rose et Trevor. Elijah se trouvait devant-elle. Il lui avait attrapé la tête et était en train de l'hypnotiser pour lui faire avouer la localisation de la pierre de lune. À ce moment là, Elijah l'effrayait vraiment, il était à présent amusant de comparer ce sentiment à celui qu'elle éprouvait maintenant même si elle ne sous-estimait pas Elijah, elle savait qu'à quelque part, il voulait la protéger et que seule une situation extrême mettant en péril sa famille pouvait le dresser contre elle. Elena connaissait de plus parfaitement ce sentiment, à plusieurs reprises elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait, quitte à mentir ou à laisser mourir d'autres personnes. Depuis l'instant où Katherine lui avait dit la vérité sur son destin, Elena était déterminée à mourir pour sauver ses amis, sachant pertinemment qu'un vampire et un loup devaient mourir avec elle.

La nuit passa, le groupe toujours actif désespérait de trouver une solution. Le soleil se levait, doucement. Ses rayons se déposèrent sur les paupières d'Elena qui commençaient à devenir lourdes.

Tout à coup, les rayons du soleil disparurent et Elena se retrouva debout dans son pyjama.

_D : Joli pyjama..._

_E : Je suis fatiguée Damon._

_D : Je t'ai amené ça, dit alors Damon en montrant le collier d'Elena._

Elena n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Damon lui avait fait oublier un autre moment de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment le collier que lui avait offert Stefan était revenu en sa possession.

_E : Je pensais l'avoir perdu. Merci. Elena tendit la main pour prendre son collier mais Damon éloigna sa main. S'il te plaît rends-le-moi._

_D : Je dois juste dire quelque chose._

_E : Pourquoi tu dois le dire avec mon collier ?_

_D : Parce que ce que je suis sur le point de dire est... probablement la chose la plus égoïste que j'aurais dite dans ma vie._

_E : Damon ne commence pas._

_D : Non j'ai juste dit que je devais le dire une fois, il faut juste que tu écoutes. Je t'aime Elena._

_Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas être égoïste avec toi... Pourquoi tu ne peux pas savoir ça. Je ne te mérite pas. Mais mon frère si. Damon déposa alors un baiser sur le front d'Elena._

_D : Ah mon dieu j'aimerais que tu n'aies pas à oublier ça... Mais tu vas l'oublier._

Elena était sous le choc, à la fois touchée et troublée par le souvenir qu'elle venait de retrouver. Damon lui avait fait oublié un moment comme celui-ci, un moment qui montrait pourtant une partie de lui qu'Elena aurait voulu voir plus tôt, de l'auto-sacrifice pour l'être aimé. Damon avait été si humble, si mature.

En ouvrant les yeux Elena sursauta.

Damon était penché sur elle, la poche de sang à la main, prêt à lui faire avaler de force.

El : Damon non !

D : Elena le soleil se lève et tu es en train de perdre des forces !

El : Ce n'est pas vrai.

D : J'entends ton cœur ralentir Elena, pas la peine de nier l'évidence, tu as besoin de sang.

S : Damon ne fais pas ça ! S'écria Stefan en déboulant dans la chambre avant de pousser son frère loin d'Elena.

D : Arrête d'espérer Stefan ! On ne trouve pas de solution ! Il n'y a pas de solution !

S : Reste où tu es.

D : Elle va mourir !

S : Respecte sa décision. Elena veut attendre de trouver une solution, donc on attend.

D : Frérot, tu as eu le droit d'agir comme tu le voulais pour lui sauver la vie sous ce pont, maintenant c'est mon tour et je dis qu'elle va boire maintenant !

Damon se précipita vers son frère et le balança à travers la pièce comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire paire de chaussettes. Il attrapa la tête d'Elena et lui ouvrit la bouche. Celle-ci, qui était alors trop faible pour vraiment riposter, lança un regard noir à Damon.

D : Je suis désolé, mais si on attend plus, tu vas mourir. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Pardonne-moi Elena. Je préfère encore que tu me hais pour l'éternité plutôt que je me haïsse moi-même pour n'avoir rien tenté.

Damon déversa alors une partie du contenu de la poche de sang dans la bouche d'Elena. Les yeux de celle-ci devinrent rouge-sang et des canines poussèrent dans sa mâchoire. À présent, la transition était achevée, Elena était un vampire.


	2. Game on

**Chapitre 2 : Game on...**

Elena venait de boire du sang humain, la transition était terminée et les rayons du soleils pénétraient un peu plus dans la chambre. Soudain, Elena ressentit une douleur affreuse provenant de sa poitrine et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement.

S : Elena ! Elena qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Cria Stefan apeuré.

D : Elle n'a pas été invité à l'intérieur. Dit à Jeremy de l'inviter à entrer, je la sors d'ici.

Damon attrapa alors Elena et la pris dans ses bras avant de se précipiter en super-vitesse en dehors de la maison. Lorsqu'ils fut dehors, Damon entendit Elena crier bien plus encore et vit que son visage commençait à brûler.

D : Ah merde le soleil !

Damon jeta un œil tout autour de lui en essayant de trouver le plus rapidement possible un coin d'ombre. La seconde qui suivait, tous deux étaient collés à un arbre qui leur procurait assez d'ombre pour que le corps d'Elena ne cesse de brûler. Damon voulu la déposer sur le sol mais Elena était encore trop faible pour tenir debout, elle avait besoin de sang et ses blessures ne guérissaient pas.

D : Ça va aller Elena, Jeremy va te faire entrer et ensuite on te trouvera du sang pour que tu guérisses.

Damon attrapa alors son téléphone tout en gardant Elena dans ses bras, il tapa le numéro de la maison des Guilbert et Jeremy décrocha.

D : Jeremy je vais avoir besoin que tu invites ta sœur à l'intérieur et envoie Bonnie trouver du lapiz latzuli pour la bague d'Elena.

Stefan accoure vers Elena et Damon.

S : Tu es sûr que l'invitation à entrer sera valable de si loin ?

D : Il faut qu'on essaie. Jeremy à toi de jouer ! Cria Damon en déposant son téléphone sur l'oreille droite d'Elena.

J : Elena, voudrais-tu entrer à l'intérieur ?

S : Je vais t'aider à porter Elena et puis juste avant d'entrer je vais la lâcher, comme ça si l'invitation n'a pas marché et que vous êtes tous les deux propulsés en arrière, je serais capable d'attraper Elena rapidement et de l'emmener à l'ombre.

D : Ok, on y va.

Les Salvatore utilisèrent alors leur corps comme protection contre le soleil, Stefan aida Damon à porter Elena, faisant ainsi une barrière de plus contre les rayons et tous deux coururent en super vitesse. Stefan lâcha Elena devant l'entrée et Damon continua sa course.

L'invitation avait fonctionné. Stefan couru alors dans la chambre d'Elena et récupéra la poche de sang qui gisait sur le sol. Plus de la moitié de son contenu s'était répandu sur le sol lorsqu'Elena était sortit en toute hâte avec Damon. Le sang s'était infiltré dans le bois du parquet et était donc irrécupérable. Stefan l'apporta donc à Elena et celle-ci en bu la moindre goutte. La poche ne fut cependant pas suffisante pour guérir toutes les brûlures qu'elle avait.

E : J'ai mal... J'ai tellement mal... Soupira Elena épuisée.

S : Il lui faut plus de sang et rapidement.

D : L'hôpital est à 20 minutes d'ici.

S : Je vais aller en chercher.

J : Alors elle va devoir agoniser encore 40 minutes ?

D : Tu as une autre idée petit Guilbert.

J : Prenez mon sang. Elena n'a qu'à boire mon sang.

S : Non, non, non Jeremy c'est trop risqué. Elle vient tout juste de ce transformer elle ne sera pas capable de s'arrêter.

J : Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai ma bague.

D : Non Jeremy, mauvaise idée. On a vraiment pas besoin d'un autre tueur en série.

J : Eh bien vous n'aurez qu'à l'arrêter. Vous êtes deux vampires de 146 ballets alors je pense que ça ne vous posera pas de problème de lutter contre un bébé vampire assoiffé.

Stefan et Damon échangèrent un regard perplexe mais tous deux furent d'accord avec Jeremy en voyant Elena souffrir le martyr.

E : Jeremy...

J : Ça va aller sœurette, je te fais confiance, répondit Jeremy en présentant son poignet à Elena.

E : Non. Je ne sais pas si je...

J : Ne t'en fais pas, et puis tes deux grades du corps vont faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Allez ne discute pas et bois.

Elena n'opposa pas vraiment plus de résistance, sa soif était trop intense pour cela. En aspirant le sang de son frère, Elena pu ressentir une incroyable force monter en elle, une sensation intense de bien être envoûtant. Plus elle buvait de sang et plus cette sensation grandissait, lui faisant oublier tout le reste, lui faisant oublier Jeremy.

S : Ok Elena tu en as eut assez maintenant.

Elena ne s'arrêtait pas, elle n'entendait même pas la voix de Stefan. Celui-ci pris alors les devant et éloigna Elena de Jeremy avec force. Elena résista mais Stefan était trop fort et elle retomba sur le sol.

En voyant la blessure de Jeremy, Elena se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et culpabilisa. E : Je suis désolée Jeremy, tellement désolée.

J : Ça va aller Elena.

D : Le petit frère a raison, ce n'est qu'un peu de sang après tout.

La culpabilité d'Elena était toujours là et cette fois elle était même amplifiée et une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue.

S : Ça va arrive souvent au début Elena, ne te sens pas coupable, rassura Stefan.

Mais rien n'y faisait et Elena ne se contrôlait pas, elle lança alors un regard noir à Damon, comme si elle voulait lui faire endosser sa culpabilité. Damon se contenta de faire un sourir niai en espérant la faire rire mais échoua et Elena s'enferma dans sa salle de bain.

D : Elle surmontera tout ça... Soupira Damon.

S : Vraiment ? Répliqua Stefan avec un ton accusateur.

D : Oh ne joue pas les grands sages, ne te crois pas supérieur à moi car tu es très mal placé pour ça. N'oublie pas qu'elle est morte parce que tu as voulu sauver le capitaine de l'équipe de football ! Si on en est là c'est de ta faute. Grommela Damon avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour s'éloigner de son frère.

Bonnie se dirigeait vers la maison des Guilbert, la bague dans une main et son téléphone dans l'autre.

B : Caroline il faut que tu m'aides.

C : Que se passe-t-il Bonnie ?

B : J'ai fait quelque chose et je ne sais pas comment gérer la suite des événements.

C : Dis-moi tout.

_**Maison des Guilbert**_

Tout le monde était dans son coin, Damon se promenait dans la cuisine, Elena était toujours enfermée dans sa salle de bain tandis que Sefan et Jeremy étaient assis dans le salon.

J : Peut-être que je devrais moi aussi devenir un vampire... Soupira Jeremy.

S : Pardon ?

J : Elena est un vampire maintenant et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit celle pendant l'éternité.

S : Elle ne sera pas seule.

J : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'être tiraillé entre vous deux pour l'éternité soit une bonne solution non plus.

S : Ne pensons pas à ça pour le moment, ce n'est pas le plus important. Elena doit apprendre à gérer sa nouvelle condition et cela va prendre du temps et va demander beaucoup de soutien de la part de ceux qu'elle aime. Elle va avoir besoin de ton aide.

J : C'est ma sœur, je serais toujours là pour elle.

S : Je sais, mais Elena ne voit pas les choses clairement, ses sentiments sont amplifié et sa culpabilité l'est aussi. Elle a besoin de t'entendre dire que tu seras là peu importe ce qui arrive et que tu ne cesseras jamais de l'aimer.

Bonnie entra dans la maison.

S : Elena s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain.

B : Très bien, je me charge du reste.

Bonnie monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle frappa plusieurs fois mais Elena ne répondit pas.

B : Elena j'ai ta bague, ouvre-moi la porte.

E : Je n'en veux pas.

B : Elena allez ouvre la porte.

E : Si tu me donnes cette bague je risquerais de blesser des gens. J'ai déjà blessé Jeremy, répondit Elena avec une voix cassée.

B : Tu ne vas pas rester enfermée ici pour l'éternité Elena. Et puis si tu restes prisonnière du soleil tu ne seras jamais capable de contrôler ta soif, tu seras toujours affamée et tu risquerais justement de t'en prendre à Jeremy. Il faut que tu sois entourée de personnes, pour apprendre à te contrôler. As-tu déjà oublié ce que Caroline nous avait dit ?

E : Qu'avec le temps ça s'arrangeait...

B : Exactement. Et si Caroline peut le faire alors tu le peux aussi.

Elena ouvrit alors la porte de la salle de bain.

E : Tu le crois vraiment ?

Bonnie pris la main d'Elena, lui enfila la bague et répondit :

B : Oui.

E : C'est juste que j'aurais tellement aimé qu'on trouve une solution pour empêcher ma transformation... Soupira Elena. Mais bon de toute façon il aurait certainement été trop tard puisque Damon m'avait déjà enfoncé sa foutue poche de sang dans ma bouche.

B : Tu sais Elena, même si on avait eut plus de temps... Nous n'aurions pas trouvé de sortilège. Damon avait raison, s'il en existait un, il serait connu. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, je crois qu'il est le seul a avoir compris la situation.

E : Une minute, tu le défends ?

B : Damon a beaucoup de défauts, je ne le nie pas du tout, bien au contraire... Mais il a aussi cette volonté indestructible de te garder en vie et je crois qu'hier, il est le seul qui savait vraiment quoi faire. Si il n'avait pas agit impulsivement, je ne sais pas si nous aurions réagit à temps pour te sauver Elena. Plus j'y repense et plus je me rends compte que notre espoir nous a aveuglé.

Elena était troublée à présent, sa culpabilité était devenu moindre maintenant qu'elle essayait de comprendre le geste de Damon. Ce sentiment aussi était amplifiée.

_**Cave des Lockwood**_

Caroline s'empressa d'entrer dans la cave en criant le nom de Tyler.

C : Tyler ! Tyler ! Bonnie m'a tout dit ! Je sais que tu es en vie ! Montre-toi mon amour !

Klaus, alors surpris de revoir caroline, avança lentement vers elle. Il était étonné que Bonnie n'est pas dit la vérité à caroline, mais après tout peut-être avait-elle respectée sa parole de ne rien dire à personne.

Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux et souriait. Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher lui aussi de sourire en voyant son visage illuminé. Il s'avança alors un peu plus d'elle et lui dit :

K : Je suis en vie.

Caroline posa sa main sur le visage de Tyler et la fit glisser le long de sa joue.

C : Tu es en vie... Murmura-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Klaus ne se fit pas prier et l'enlaça en retour avec tendresse, posant une main sur le bas de son dos et l'autre sur sa chevelure bonde et en respira le doux parfum.

C : Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça... Murmura-t-elle.

K : Pardon ?

Klaus ressentit soudain une douleur effroyable dans le ventre.

K : Ah ! Cria-t-il de douleur.

Caroline venait de lui planter un pieux dans sa chair.

C : Ça c'était pour Tyler, Klaus.

Klaus essaya alors de s'éloigner de Caroline mais celle-ci le tenait fermement et étant à présent dans le corps de Tyler il était au même niveau que Caroline, la colère en moins. Caroline enfonça alors pieux encore plus pour faire souffrir Klaus et le jeta ensuite sur le sol avec violence. Elle enfonça ensuite un autre pieux dans l'un des bras de Klaus, puis encore un autre elle courut ensuite en super-vitesse et attrapa un lot de chaînes avant d'attacher Klaus contre les barreaux.

K : Si tu voulais te la jouer agressif, il suffisait de demander ma chérie...Soupira Klaus alors que ses blessures lui infligeaient une douleur affreuse.

C : Ne joue pas Klaus.

K : Tu ne voudrais pas abîmer ton petit-ami Tyler, non ?

C : C'est pour ça que tu vas quitter son corps.

K : Je l'ai déjà dit à Bonnie, je ne veux pas quitter son corps pour le moment.

C : Elle finira par te faire sortir de là.

K : Elle ne peut pas ma chérie, je suis un original. Pour réaliser ce genre de sortilège sur moi il faut que je sois d'accord. Sans mon consentement... Ta petite sorcière ne peut pas me faire quitter ce corps.

C : Elle y arrivera.

K : Le seul moyen ma chérie... Murmura Klaus avec sarcasme. Il va falloir tuer ce corps que j'habite...

Caroline, alors furieuse enfonça un nouveau pieux dans le corps de Tyler, faisant ainsi crier Klaus de douleur.

C : La journée ne fait que commencer et j'ai tout mon temps.


	3. La limite

**Chapitre 3 : La limite**

Caroline avait torturé Klaus pendant plus d'une heure. Klaus était en sueur, essoufflé. La colère de Caroline avait diminuée mais était toujours présente.

K : Pourquoi tu es si énervée ma chérie ? Hein ? Le baiser ne devait être si mauvais que ça puisque tu as renchérit.

C : Tais-toi, soupira Caroline.

K : Non mais c'est vrai, je t'ai embrassé, tendrement on va pas le nier et ensuite... C'est toi qui a accéléré le mouvement...

C : Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Cria Caroline en menaçant de le frapper de nouveau avec un pieux.

K : Je ne quitterais pas ce corps même si tu me suppliais ma chérie.

C : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu rester dans le corps de Tyler ? Je suis déjà au courant que tu n'es pas lui alors à quoi bon ?

K : Ne sois pas vexée ma chérie mais tu n'es pas la seule raison à mes agissements.

C : Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? !

K : Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Temps que Bonnie fait ce que je lui dis, tout ce passera bien pour ton petit ami.

C : Qu'est ce que tu lui as demandé ?

K : Juste qu'elle fasse une petite course pour moi. Personne ne sera blessez, personne n'auras besoin de mourir, ce n'est presque rien.

C : Mais c'est important pour toi...

K : Je ne te dirais rien Caroline. Et si tu veux retrouver ton petit-ami il n'y a qu'une chose que je te demande de faire.

C : Quoi ?

K : Ne dis à personne que je suis dans le corps de Tyler, y compris le reste de tes amis. Si jamais j'apprends que Stefan, Elena, Damon ou même Matt savent que je suis Klaus et non Tyler, tu peux être sûr que je tuerais moi-même ton précieux petit-copain. Son corps n'est qu'une enveloppe, je peux m'en débarrasser quand je veux.

C : Eh si je ne dis rien, dans combien de temps quitteras-tu le corps de Tyler ?

K : Rapidement. Tu as ma parole.

Caroline, bien qu'énervée, savait que Bonnie n'était pas capable de libérer Tyler pour le moment.

C : Marché conclu.

K : Très bien alors maintenant détache moi.

C : Non.

K : Dans ce cas je ne quitterais jamais son corps. Libère-moi maintenant ou il n'y a plus de marché.

C : Très bien, répondit Caroline entre ses dents.

Elle retira un a un les pieux de bois enfoncés dans la chair du corps de Tyler et Klaus guérit de ses blessures. Klaus attrapa alors Caroline par les épaules et la rapprocha rapidement de lui.

C : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Cria Caroline en se débattant.

K : Voyons Caroline où sont tes bonnes manières ? Répondit-il avec amusement.

C : Quoi ?

K : Il faut toujours signer un accord que l'on passe.

C : Signer ?

K : Embrasse-moi.

C : Non ! Répliqua-t-elle en se débattant.

K : Je suis ton petit-ami maintenant chérie, les autres doivent le voir pour y croire, non ? Embrasse-moi, murmura Klaus qui appréciait l'emprise qu'il avait sur Caroline.

Il pouvait demander tout ce qu'il voulait, Klaus était celui qui avait le pouvoir, il avait la vie de Tyler entre ses mains et celles de Caroline étaient ainsi liées. Elle devait faire tout ce qu'il lui demandait.

Caroline se résigna alors et pencha la tête vers celle de Klaus. Klaus esquissa un léger sourire et continua son mouvement. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, légèrement, Klaus menait la danse et étrangement, le baiser qu'il guidait était très tendre. Leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent et se rapprochèrent à plusieurs reprises tandis que Klaus passait ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Caroline.

Lorsque Klaus mis fin à leur baiser, Caroline eut un petit regard surpris. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de baiser, elle était persuadé que Klaus en aurais profiter pour lui fourrer sa langue dans la bouche et jouer avec. Rien de tel. Elle aurait presque pu aimer ce baiser si sa conscience ne lui avait pas rappelé qui était Klaus.

Caroline s'éloigna alors de Klaus, un peu troublée. Klaus l'était aussi, pour lui bien sûr il ne s'agissait pas de signer un accord, pour lui, il venait de lui donner leur premier vrai baiser.

C : Quel est l'histoire officiel alors pour la résurrection de Tyler ? Enchaîna Caroline pour masquer sa gêne.

K : Bonnie a préservé le corps de Tyler avec le même sortilège que son ancêtre avait réalisé sur ma mère. La transformation en loup-garou de Tyler était une réaction au sortilège. Le sortilège n'aurait pas fonctionné sur un vampire simple, voilà pourquoi elle ne l'a pas réalisé sur vous tous. C'était la partie loup-garou de Tyler, qui impliquait donc une existence humaine, qui rendait la survit du corps de Tyler possible. Tout comme l'existence d'une humanité en plus de pouvoir magique à permit à ma mère de survivre au sortilège.

C : Par une existence humaine tu veux dire ?

K : Un loup-garou et une sorcière sont en partie humain, ils sont mortels. Leur mort naturel est dû a un vieillissement. C'est cet élément qui est nécessaire au sortilège.

C : Tyler aurais donc survécu à ta mort si Bonnie avait réalisé ce sortilège sur lui...

K : Mais tu serais morte. Bonnie n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait sauver sa mère et son amie... Elle était obligée de me sauver. Elle est encore obligée de me garder en vie pour vous sauver.

Caroline soupira. Klaus s'approcha alors d'elle et lui murmura avant de déposer un court baiser sur sa joue :

K : Tu devrais l'accepter. Nous vivons ensemble ou nous mourrons ensemble.

_**Maison des Guilbert**_

Bonnie descendit les escaliers et s'apprêtait à partir quand Damon apparu devant-elle.

D : Alors comme ça tu penses que j'ai eu raison ? Lança-t-il amusé.

Bonnie lui lança alors un regard noir et l'entraîna hors de la maison jusqu'à l'arbre où il s'était caché du soleil plus tôt dans la journée.

B : Je n'ai pas dit ça pour toi, répondit-elle froidement.

D : Oh allez Bonnie arrête un peu, répliqua Damon avec humour.

B : Ce que tu as fait était mal, tu as franchi la limite, ajouta Bonnie durement.

D : Alors pourquoi avoir dit à Elena que j'avais raison ?

B : Elena est maintenant un vampire, elle a peur et culpabilise... Elle va avoir besoin de toute l'aide qu'elle pourra avoir pour traverser sa transformation et je ne pourrais pas être là pour elle.

D : Tu vas quelque part?

B : J'ai besoin de faire une pause avec le monde des vampires. Et Elena est un vampire maintenant, elle est devenue ce contre quoi je me battais. J'ai...J'ai besoin de temps.

D : Mais tu me détestes alors pourquoi l'inciter à me pardonner ? Hein ?

B : Tu ne comprends pas ? Elena a perdu une à une les personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Je ne peux pas l'aider à traverser tout ça alors...Alors je ne voulais pas qu'elle est l'impression de perdre un proche de plus. Que ça me plaise ou non tu fais partie des personnes qui comptent pour elle.

D : Donc tu as fait ça à contre cœur...

B : J'ai fait ça pour mon amie, répondit Bonnie avant de partir.

Stefan laissa Jeremy dans le salon et monta voir Elena. Celle-ci faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre.

S : Est-ce que ça va ?

E : Est-ce que je suis censée avoir soif tout le temps ? Demanda-t-elle agacée.

S : Au début... On est souvent sur les nerfs et on ressens le besoin de se nourrir.

E : Comment je surmonte ça ?

S : Avec le temps. Il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler. Il faut que tu gardes toujours en tête que peu importe à quel point tu ressens du plaisir à te laisser aller et à boire du sang, il faut que tu te battes, que tu enterres cette envie. Il faut que tu te dises que tu vas y arriver, que tu es assez forte pour ça.

E : Est-ce que ça marche vraiment ? Demanda Elena les larmes aux yeux.

Stefan se rapprocha alors d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses joues et répondit :

S : C'est ce que j'ai dit à Caroline après son premier meurtre... Et comme tu peux le voir, elle y arrive. Et si Caroline peut le faire...

E : Je le peux aussi, soupira Elena avec un peu de soulagement et de confiance en soit.

S : Exactement, répondit Stefan tendrement.

Elena plongea son regard dans celui de Stefan, recherchant une fois de plus cette sécurité qu'il lui apportait.

_**Sur la route**_

Bonnie, au volant de sa voiture, appuya sur le kit main-libre. Klaus décrocha.

B : Je suis en route pour aller récupérer ton corps.

K : Très bien, une fois que tu l'auras je veux que tu lances un sortilège protecteur dessus. Ensuite fait apparaître des flammes sur mon corps de en sorte qu'on le voit brûler et prend une photo.

B : Eh ensuite ?

K : Eh bien Bonnie tu arrêtes le feux. Et bien sûr tu ramènes mon corps ici, à Mystic Falls.

B : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de cette photo ?

K : Envoyer un message.

_**Chez Matt **_

Matt sortait de chez lui, encore un peu secoué par les événements de la veille. Lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus de voiture pour se rendre aux Grill. Son véhicule polluait à présent l'eau en dessous du pont Wikery. Matt, qui n'avait déjà pas d'assurance santé, ne possédait pas non plus d'assurance contre les accidents. Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen de financer une nouvelle voiture, mis à part un emprunt qui s'additionnait à tous ceux qu'il avait déjà.

Alors qu'il entreprenait une longue marche à pied pour se rendre à son lieu de travail, Matt sursauta en voyant apparaître Rebekah devant lui.

M : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il agacé.

R : Tout d'abord je suis venue m'excuser. Je n'avais rien contre toi hier soir.

M : Ah oui ? Bah ça me rassure vachement. Garde tes pitoyables excuses Rebekah, je n'en est rien à faire, répliqua Matt énervé avant de laisser Rebekah derrière lui.

Alors qu'il continuait son chemin, Matt fut de nouveau stopper. Une dépanneuse était en train de livrer une camionnette juste devant sa maison.

M : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...Soupira-t-il.

R : Un camionnette, répondit Rebekah.

M : Mais pourquoi elle est livrée devant chez-moi.

R : Elle est à toi. J'ai fait mettre ton nom sur le contrat de vente et j'ai payé pour les assurances.

M : Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

R : Mais je l'ai fait quand même. Je te l'ai dit Matt ça n'avait rien de personnel. Ce n'était pas contre toi.

M : Je n'en veux pas.

R : Réfléchis Matt. Tu ne peux pas te permettre un autre emprunt et tu en as besoin pour te rendre au travail. Prend-la, elle est à toi. Après tout si je n'étais pas allé sur ce pont tu en aurais toujours une, répliqua-t-elle avant de partir et de laisser Matt seul avec son choix.

_**Maison des Guilbert **_

Elena était plus calme à présent. Stefan essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres d'Elena. Tout semblait soudain paisible, serin, heureux. Les baisers de Stefan avaient souvent eu cet effet quand soudain un bruit de tir retentit. On entendit un gémissement de douleur et Elena mis tout de suite fin au baiser.

E : Damon...Soupira-t-elle en reconnaissant la voix.

Elle se précipita alors vers la porte de la maison, suivit de Stefan. Jeremy était paniqué.

J : Vous avez entendu ça ?

S : Oui, Jeremy reste à l'intérieur.

Elena sorti rapidement de la maison et vit Damon, à terre, blessé, un homme armé d'un pistolet au dessus de lui. Prise de rage, Elena couru en super-vitesse vers l'homme et l'attrapa par le cou avant de le relever et de le suspendre en l'air. Ses yeux étaient à présent rouge-sang et de nombreuses veines ressortaient de son visage. Stefan tenta de la stopper mais Elena, toujours en rage le repoussa violemment et l'expédia contre un mur alors que l'homme qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses mains était en train d'étouffer.


	4. Un nouvel arrivant

**Chapitre 4 : Un nouvel arrivant...**

Elena tenait fermement l'homme qui avait attaqué Damon quand tout à coup, elle senti de mains autour de son cou mais avant même qu'elle puisse réagir, sa nuque était brisée. Elena retomba alors sur le sol, inconsciente mais pas morte. C'est une heure plus tard environ qu'elle se réveilla dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit. Elle se leva, descendit les escaliers sans comprendre comment elle était arrivée là et ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon, elle découvrit les têtes dépités de Damon et Stefan.

E : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Damon ?

D : Il est sorti de nul part, cet homme qui m'a tiré dessus. C'était un membre du conseil et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

S : Quelqu'un m'a brisé la nuque après que m'est jetons contre ce mur Elena.

E : Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Enfin, il s'en était pris à Damon alors...

S : Ton instinct protecteur s'est amplifié, soupira Stefan.

E : On m'a aussi brisé la nuque.

J : J'ai dû vous porter un à un à l'intérieur, ajouta Jeremy.

E : Mais je ne comprends pas, si il s'agissait d'un membre du conseil alors pourquoi sommes-nous encore en vie ?

D : Parce que nous ne sommes pas ses cibles directes.

E : Pardon ?

S : Ils n'étaient pas là pour nous tuer.

E : Alors pour quoi ?

D : Pour me voler l'arme ultime qui causera notre perte.

E : Ils t'ont volé le pieux de chêne blanc? S'exclama Elena paniquée.

D : Je venais de le récupérer de Rick et boom ils me le prennent sans que je m'y attende.

S : Comment ont-ils pu agir si vite, ils n'ont plus de leader... ça n'a pas de sens.

J : On doit retrouver ce pieux, ajouta Jeremy avec détermination.

D : On ne sait même pas quels étaient les membres du conseil qui nous ont attaqué ! Je parie qu'ils ne l'ont pas laissé au tireur puisque c'est la première personne que nous irions trouver.

E : Nous devons prévenir Elijah.

D : Et Rebekah, au final on ne sait pas qui est à l'origine de notre lignée.

E : Je n'aime pas ça.

S : Tout se passera bien, répondit Stefan en se rapprochant d'Elena.

E : Je vais appeler Elijah, fit Elena en montant dans sa chambre.

_**Dans les bois**_

Klaus et Caroline marchaient tranquillement, attendant un message de Bonnie avec la photo de Klaus en train de brûler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Klaus reçu la fameuse photo sur le téléphone de Tyler.

K : Parfait.

C : Eh maintenant ?

K : Maintenant ma chérie tu vas te rendre dans un certain bar pour moi.

C : Que veux-tu dire ?

K : Attends-moi ici une seconde.

Klaus couru en super-vitesse et revint quelques minutes plus tard une photo dans les mains.

Klaus se rapprocha de Caroline et lui murmura à l'oreille :

K : J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Tu vas te rendre dans un bar à 3 heures de route d'ici. Tu commanderas un martini ou une autre boisson alcoolisée, tu joues avec la photographie au comptoir du bar et le patron va finir par te remarquer.

C : Et ensuite ?

K : Eh bien connaissant le patron tu te feras très certainement draguée, il te demandera ce qu'une jolie blonde vient faire par ici à une telle heure et tu lui répondras que tu viens célébrer une victoire.

C : Quelle victoire ? Demanda Caroline confuse.

K : Ma mort voyons. Tu lui raconteras brièvement la jolie petite histoire de cette ville, que ma famille a voulu créer un foyer ici mais que ton prof d'histoire à réussit à me tuer. Et qu'ensuite Rebekah à réussit à le tuer.

C : Pourquoi lui raconter tout ça ? Demanda Caroline avec curiosité.

K : C'est mon affaire, répliqua Klaus froidement.

C : Tu veux l'amener ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Caroline en insistant.

K : Ne pose pas trop de question ma chérie ou je risquerais de trouver un moyen de coller ses deux lèvres... Répondit-il avec malice.

C : Très bien, répliqua Caroline en s'éloignant de Klaus.

K : Excellent, je te donnerais l'adresse par message une fois que tu seras en route. Alors garde ton téléphone allumé.

C : D'accord, répondit-elle en partant.

K : Oh et Caroline, commença Klaus avant que Caroline ne se retourne.

C : Quoi ?

K : Ne flirte pas trop avec lui.

_**Maison des Guilbert **_

Elena descendit les escaliers et annonça au groupe :

E : J'ai prévenu Elijah, lui et Rebekah vont rester encore un peu pour voir s'ils ne peuvent pas découvrir d'eux-même qui a volé le pieux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce fut Elena qui alla ouvrir.

En ouvrant la porte, elle fut nez à nez avec un policier.

E : Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_Le maire vous demande de venir tous à la mairie.

E : Tous ?

_ M Stefan Salvatore et son frère Damon ainsi que vous Mlle Elena Guilbert.

S : Que veut le maire ?

_ Mes instructions s'arrêtent là.

E : C'est certain concernant le conseil, murmura Elena pour que les Salvatore l'entendent. Nous viendrons, répondit-elle au policier.

Celui-ci parti et une heure plus tard, le trio était rendu à la maison du maire.

Elena frappa à la porte mais à sa grande surprise fut pas Carol Lockwood qui lui ouvrit mais un grand homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années était vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche.

E : Oh, euh est-ce que Mme Lockwood est ici ?

_ Non.

E : C'est étrange car elle nous a demandé de la rejoindre ici il y a une heure.

_ Non il n'y a rien d'étrange.

E : Excusez-moi ?

_ Il y a une heure vous avez reçu la visite d'un policier qui vous disait de venir ici sur demande du maire. Eh bien il n'y a rien d'étrange puisque je suis le nouveau maire de cette ville, Mlle Guilbert. Mon nom est Alex Verak.

E : Je ne comprends pas.

A : C'est très simple en réalité. Mme Lockwood a été retiré de ses fonctions pour des raisons que vous n'ignorez pas.

D : Alors vous êtes le nouveau chef du conseil.

A : Exactement Damon. Grâce aux révélations de votre ami Alaric le second responsable du conseil m'a appelé et m'a expliqué la situation. Bien entendu il n'était jamais question de laisser M Salzman

à la tête du conseil. Je suis donc venu dans l'heure qui a suivis sa révélation. Après avoir été témoin, discrètement, des faits récents, je veux bien sûr parler de la mort de Mlle Guilbert et donc M Salzman, j'ai commencé à reprendre les choses en mains.

S : Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

A : Eh bien je suppose que c'est pour vous faire part de tout cela que je vous ai invité ici. Je n'ai pas encore signé le contrat de propriété de cette maison donc vous pouvez enter.

E : Je ne peux pas.

A : Oh oui j'oubliais, très bien allons discuter dans le jardin alors si vous le voulez bien.

Le trio était septique mais à la fois curieux et finit par suivre Alex Verak. Ils se retrouvèrent alors près de l'étang devant la maison du maire.

A : Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que les bains de sang me répugne au plus haut point et donc que je n'en souhaite pas. Mais cette ville doit prendre des mesures pour être sûr d'être en sécurité et certaines choses vont changer.

D : Ah oui et quoi par exemple ? Demanda Damon avec dédain.

A : Eh bien pour commencer Damon, plus de secret entre vampire et humain du conseil. Tous les membres vous connaissent à présent, y compris vous, Elena.

S : Continuez.

A : Les réserves d'eau de la ville seront dès à présent mélangés à de la verveine. Les habitants de cette ville doivent être garantis de garder leur libre arbitre. Ce qui est aussi liée à un autre point, vous ne pourrez plus vous nourrir directement sur des humains puisque le sang sera contaminé par votre poison mortel.

D : C'est n'importe quoi... Soupira Damon déjà plus qu'agacé.

A : Votre désaccord Damon ne changera rien, vous vivez ici alors vous devez suivre nos règles.

S : Y a-t-il autre chose ?

A : Bien entendu. Comme l'idée que des malades meurent par manque de transfusion sanguine m'est insupportable il vous est strictement interdit de voler d'autres poches de sang de l'hôpital. Un inventaire de ses poches sera rigoureusement tenu.

D : Eh comment je mange moi alors ? Je dévore des lapins ? Parce que ça, ça va me donner envie de tuer.

A : Nous vous donnerons des poches de sang mais celles-ci seront remplis de sang prélevé sur des mort entreposés à la morgue. Je sais que ce sang n'est pas aussi bon que celui des poches de sang classiques mais c'est toujours mieux qu'un lapin, pas vrai Damon ?

Damon se contenta de gémir avant de répondre :

D : Eh pourquoi devrions-nous suivre vos stupides règles ?

A : Parce que je suis un adversaire très puissant. Ces jolis petites bagues sur vos doigts, elles fonctionnent toujours ? Parce que je sais comment annuler leurs effets.

S : C'est impossible.

A : Est-ce que ça l'est, Damon ?

Damon se souvenait alors de son passage dans la maison des sorcières et fit alors un signe de tête qui confirma que le maire avait raison.

A : Je ne veux pas de guerre entre les humains et les vampires, tant que vous respecterez ces règles, aucun membre du conseil ne vous attaquera.

D : Ça ne vaut pas le coup de rester vivre ici alors.

A : Je crains Damon qu'il soit trop tard pour partir.

D : Excusez-moi ? Répliqua Damon à bout de nerfs.

E : Que voulez-vous dire ? Continua Elena plus calmement.

A : Je veux dire ce matin, j'ai lancé un sortilège autour de la ville.

S : Quelle sorte de sortilège.

A : Un sortilège qui n'empêche pas les vampires d'entrer mais qui les empêche de sortir.

D : C'est impossible.

A : Non, ça ne l'est pas. Bien sûr un tel sortilège demande de la puissance et ne peut pas être maintenu 24 heures sur 24 mais il est en tout cas efficace pendant 16 heures. Ce qui signifie que vous pouvez sortir de Mystic Falls 8 heures par jour.

E : Eh si on ne revient pas avant 8 heures ?

A : Tout vampire qui sortira plus de 8 heures de cette ville mourra. Qu'il soit un original ou non.

D : C'est n'importe quoi.

A : Eh bien il y une chance sur deux pour que je mente, voudrais-tu tenter ta chance Damon ? Serais-tu prêt à te sacrifier pour vérifier si je mens ?

Damon resta muet.

A : On ne m'a pas appelé ici pour rien.

S : Pourquoi nous garder ici ?

A : Parce que vous n'êtes plus une menace pour cette ville, maintenant que le conseil est au courant, mais vous le seriez pour une autre ville qui ignore l'existence des vampires. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'aime pas les bains de sang.

_**Dans un bar**_

Caroline venait de pousser les portes du bar que lui avait indiqué Klaus.

C : Alala 3 heures de route juste pour venir dans ce bar glauque, soupira-t-elle.

Caroline sortie la photo que lui avait donné Klaus et s'installa au comptoir du bar.

Le barman arriva et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait prendre.

C : Un martini s'il vous plaît.

Le barman sourit et attrapa un verre avant de le remplir de l'alcool commandé. Il déposa ensuite le verre devant Caroline et lui demanda d'un air charmeur :

_Alors, que viens faire une si jolie blonde dans mon bar à une heure pareille ?

« Te trouver apparemment » pensa Caroline.

C : Je viens célébrer une victoire.

_Une victoire... Intéressant... Racontez-moi tout, j'ai tout mon temps.


	5. Courir ou mourir

**Chapitre 5 : Courir ou mourir...**

Damon, Stefan et Elena revenaient de leur entrevue avec le maire lorsqu'ils croisèrent Tyler sur leur chemin.

E : Tyler ! S'écria Elena en le voyant à l'autre bout de la rue.

Klaus se rapprocha alors d'elle et du groupe, en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible.

K : Elena, j'allais justement te voir chez toi.

E : Bonnie m'a dit pour le sortilège qu'elle a fait sur toi.

K : Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

D : Pas sûr pour autant que c'était nécessaire, marmonna Damon dans sa barbe.

Klaus eut alors un sourire intérieur, la vérité était que Damon aurait tout aussi bien pu sortir cette phrase devant le vrai Klaus.

K : Toujours aussi subtil Damon.

D : Oh depuis que tu n'es plus la petite « bitch » de Klaus le loup se rebelle !

K : Ne me pousse pas Damon, après tout maintenant que Klaus est mort... Une morsure de loup ne serait pas très jolie...

S : Allez je crois qu'on va laisser les retrouvailles ici, répliqua Stefan en tentant de calmer le jeu.

E : En tout cas Tyler, je suis vraiment rassurée que tu sois en vie, ajouta Elena en prenant Tyler/Klaus dans ses bras.

Klaus, à la fois très amusé de la situation et essayant de garder son jeu d'acteur en place, enlaça alors Elena en retour.

K : Contente de pouvoir toujours faire partie de l'équipe. Et maintenant que Klaus est mort, notre bonne vieille ville de Mystic Falls est libérée de ses problèmes.

E : Euh oui à propos de ça...

K : Quoi ?

S : Nous avons un autre problème que Klaus et étrangement il n'est pas beaucoup moins effrayant.

D : Oui au moins avec Klaus on était pas en cage... Sauf quand Mama original nous a piégé à cette stupide « decate dance » mais ce n'était pas directement ça faute...

K : De quoi parlez-vous ? En cage ?

Elena raconta alors à Tyler/Klaus le rendez-vous avec le nouveau maire Alex.

K : Oh...Je vois, répondit Klaus complètement pris au dépourvu.

E : Tu veux bien le dire à Caroline ? Il faut que j'appelle Bonnie pour voir si elle ne peut pas trouver un moyen de rompre le sort.

K : Oui, il faut absolument qu'elle trouve une solution.

E : Je l'appelle, répondit Elena en partant vers la maison de Grams, lieu où Bonnie exerçait à présent la magie, tout en étant suivit des Salvatore.

K : Oh et Elena ! Appela Klaus de loin.

E : Oui ? Répondit-elle en se retournant.

K : Depuis quand se sort est en place ? Demanda Klaus avec une sorte d'inquiétude.

E : Depuis ce matin, répondit Elena en laissant Tyler/Klaus derrière elle.

Une fois seul, Klaus regarda sa montre. « Ça fait un peu plus de 3 heures, Caroline doit être tout juste arrivée... » pensa-t-il. « Elle mettra 3 heures pour revenir ce qui ne lui laisse plus que 2 heures pour s'occuper de David... ». « Ça peut le faire si je la préviens ».

Klaus attrapa alors le téléphone de Tyler et appela Caroline.

« 1 2 3 4 Vous êtes bien sur le téléphone de Caroline Forbes, Présidente du comité dansant, Miss Mystic Falls et j'en passe, mon emploi du temps est tellement chargé que je n'ai pas pu prendre votre appel, laissez moi un petit message avec un bisous et je vous rappelle dès que j'ai du temps. 5 6 7 8 Bip »

K : Je le crois pas, elle est directement sur messagerie, soupira Klaus. Et avec David en guise de compagnie, Caroline pourrait très bien ne pas être rentrée avant les 8 heures... Même si je parts en voiture je ne mettrais pas moins de 3 heures avec la circulation, il sera trop tard...

Stefan Elena et Damon arrivèrent devant la maison de Grams. Ce fut Bonnie qui ouvrit la porte. Stefan entra sans même attendre qu'on ne l'y invite. Comme Bonnie était aussi présente sur l'acte de propriété de la maison, celle-ci pu inviter Elena à entrer. Damon quant à lui était toujours bloqué à l'extérieur.

D : Bonnie... Ce n'est pas drôle...

B : Ah si moi je trouve ça très drôle.

D : Allez Bonnie arrête un peu on sait très bien que de toute façon tu vas m'inviter à l'intérieur. Alors allons droit au but.

B : Non tu te trompes, je n'ai pas besoin de toi à l'intérieur.

D : Bonnie...

B : Bonne fin d'aprés-midi Damon, répliqua-t-elle en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Bonnie avança alors dans le salon, pour y rejoindre Elena et Jeremy, et croisa Stefan dans le couloir. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais son regard parlait pour lui.

B : Je n'ai pardonné aucun d'entre vous pour ce que vous avez fait à ma mère, mais mis à par cela Damon a fait bien plus de conneries que toi en ce qui me concerne. C'est la seule raison qui fait que tu n'es pas dehors avec lui en ce moment. Et puis c'est la maison de ma grand-mère, je ne peux pas l'inviter ici par respect pour elle. Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé entrer.

S : J'ai compris.

B : Bien.

Jeremy était en train de feuilleter les grimoires lorsqu'Elena lui enleva le livre des mains et déclara avec humour :

E : Je serais plus rapide que toi petit frère. Pense donc aux éléments qui auraient pu nous échapper.

J : Très bien patron, répondit Jeremy alors si heureux de voir sa sœur sourire comme elle en avait l'habitude quand ils étaient tous les deux.

Stefan aussi attrapa un grimoire tandis que Bonnie allumait des bougies pour tenter différent sorts.

Environ deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur recherches.

Damon lui était assit sur une balançoire à corde dans le parc de jeux en face de la maison de Grams.

Il s'amusait avec le sable qui entourait la balançoire et était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque tout à coup, son regard, qui fixait le sol sableux, croisa une paire de chaussures. Damon les reconnus instantanément, Elena venait de s'installer sur le siège à coté de lui.

D : Alors, comment ça se passe à l'intérieur de la forteresse ?

E : Tu sais bien que cette maison la rend triste.

D : Je sais, je sais. Elle m'accuse aussi de la mort de sa grand-mère. Si je ne les avaient pas poussé à ouvrir le tombeau...Blablabla...

E : Damon...

D : C'est bon j'ai compris. Bon alors, elle a trouvée une solution ?

E : Pas encore, soupira Elena. Bonnie pense que Alex a jeté un sort sur les originaux, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi le sortilège toucherait tous les vampires.

D : Comment il a pu faire ça...

E : C'est ça le problème, si on ne sait pas comment le sort a été réalisé, on ne peut pas l'inverser ou le supprimer. Bonnie n'a de plus pas de trace d'un tel sortilège dans ses grimoires. Il s'agirait d'une sorte de dérivée du sort du tombeau mais en bien plus puissant.

D : Qui est ce mec ? Pourquoi on en a jamais entendu parler si il est si fort.

E : Bonnie a demandé aux sorcières.

D : Je pensais qu'elles ne se parlaient plus.

E : Eh bien cette fois il y a eu une exception, Alex serait un puissant sorcier connu pour...

D : Pour quoi Elena ?

E : Sa magie noire.

D : Ah géniale.

Un silence s'installa, Damon continua de jouer avec sable tandis qu'Elena observait vaguement le ciel.

D : Je suppose que maintenant tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée que je ne parte plus comme prévu. Désolé de ne pas vous laisser tranquille Stefan et toi.

E : Je ne voudrais pas que tu partes de toute façon, répondit Elena sans même réfléchir.

Damon détourna alors son regard du sol et fixa Elena. Celle-ci était prise sur le fait, sa bouche avait été plus rapide que sa tête et elle avait simplement dit le fond de sa pensée.

E : Je...Je...Je sais que ce n'est pas juste mais... Mais je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

D : Elena...

E : Et je sais que, coupa Elena, j'ai fait un choix et que je suis censé te laisser partir mais... Mais... Tout est tellement plus intense, plus confus... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Elena commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux et était en proie à ses émotions, tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de garder en elle ressortait.

E : Je... Je... Elena avait à présent du mal à respirer.

D : J'ai compris Elena calme-toi, ajouta Damon en se levant de son siège et en s'accroupissant devant Elena.

Le visage d'Elena était maintenant couvert de larmes. Damon passa ses mains délicatement sur ses joues et retira les larmes de son visage.

E : Je suis désolée...Murmura-t-elle.

D : Ça va aller, ça va aller, répéta Damon pour calmer Elena. Tu sais quoi, toi et moi, on va rester sur cette balançoire, le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu ailles mieux. Tu vas te vider la tête, souffler un bon coup et ça va passer. Ça va aller. D'accord ?

E : D'acc...d'acc...cord.

Damon se releva, doucement, il se rassi sur son siège un moment, Elena se calma, petit à petit. Damon se leva un instant plus tard, alla derrière Elena, déposa ses mains doucement sur le dos d'Elena et commença à la pousser délicatement pour la faire se balancer. D'abord surprise, Elena se prit au jeu et se laissa aller et venir, flottant dans les airs tel un oiseau. À chaque contact avec les mains de Damon, Elena revenait sur terre, et puis une fois que ses mains quittaient son dos, elle s'envolait de nouveau.

Tout en se balançant, Elena eut une sensation qu'elle avait rarement eu avec Damon, un sentiment de sécurité proche de celui qu'elle éprouvait avec Stefan. Le souvenir de Damon lui avouant son amour pour elle repassait dans sa tête tandis qu'une légère brise caressait sa peau et faisait voler ses long cheveux noirs dans les airs. Un moment de bonheur, ça devait être ça. Un instant ou Elena pouvait oublier tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur et juste se laisser aller. Un moment où ses sentiments pour Damon, qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à analyser, pouvaient l'envahir sans crainte. Le temps d'une balançoire...

Caroline discutait avec le barman, David, depuis presque deux heures déjà.

D : Non ce n'est pas possible !

C : Si mais si, il faut imaginer la chose. Donc pour en revenir sur mon histoire.

D : Oui il faut que je connaisse la fin de cette histoire, je suis sûr que plusieurs maisons d'édition voudrons la publier.

C : C'est certain. Alors le personnage de Stefan vole les cercueils.

D : Eh bien le personnage de Klaus n'a pas dû être content.

C : Non, pas du tout. Et en plus c'est un lunatique, mais shut ! Continua Caroline qui avait certainement un peu trop bu.

D : Alors, ces cercueils ils ont été ouvert ?

C : Oh oui ! Et toute la famille a été réunis au complet !

D : Et Klaus, comment est-il mort ?

C : Tué par l'arme de sa mère. En fait elle voulait tellement le tuer qu'elle a créée un autre vampire aussi puissant que lui et qu'elle a rendu indestructible l'arme qui pouvait le tuer. Et au final, le vampire a tué Klaus et le corps s'est mis à brûler...

D : Intéressant...

C : Très... Continua Caroline en jouant avec la photo de Klaus qu'elle n'avait toujours pas montrée.

D : Eh qu'arrive-t-il à la sublime écrivaine de cette histoire ? Demanda David d'un ton charmeur.

Caroline, alors vraiment saoule, ne répondit même pas.

K : Elle est partie rejoindre son petit-copain, lança Klaus/Tyler en entrant dans le bar.

En entendant la voix de Tyler, Caroline se retourna et vit celui-ci vêtu d'un drôle d'accoutrement. Klaus/Tyler portait un pantalon trop petit pour lui et une chemise rouge.

C : Ah oui, c'est mon petit-ami, mon grand et fort petit-ami ! S'écria Caroline.

Klaus, s'approcha alors rapidement d'elle, lui enleva son verre de la mains, prit soin de laisser la photo sur le bar et entraîna Caroline hors de l'établissement.

K : Sors les clés de ta voiture.

C : Bah où est la tienne chéri ? Demanda Caroline complètement pompette.

K : Je ne suis pas venu en voiture.

C : Bah comment alors ?

K : Ne discute pas et sors tes clés, je vais conduire.

C : D'accord chef !

Klaus ouvrit alors la voiture de Caroline, l'aida à monter à l'intérieur et referma la porte, il couru jusqu'à la porte du conducteur et alluma vite le contact.

C : Non mais c'est quoi ces fringues ridicules ? Demanda Caroline avec une voix douteuse.

K : Je t'expliquerais tout une fois à Mystic Falls, reste tranquille et endors-toi. Tu as 3 heures pour dessaouler.

Caroline s'endormit rapidement et Klaus conduit le reste du trajet en allant aussi vite que possible.

Alors presque arrivé à Mystic falls, Caroline se réveilla, presque sobre.

C : Où on est ?

K : Presque arrivé.

Soudain, la voiture ralenti, en regardant le compteur, Klaus réalisa qu'ils n'avaient plus d'essence.

Klaus regarda l'heure, il devait leurs rester que quelques minutes.

K : Caroline sort de la voiture.

C : Pardon ?

K : Sort de la voiture point ! S'écria Klaus.

C : D'accord ! Grogna Caroline.

Klaus sorti alors en super-vitesse de la voiture, attrapa le bras de Caroline et l'entraîna avec lui dans une course contre la montre. Klaus couru comme un fou, Caroline suivant son pas. Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'entrée de la ville, plus que quelques mètres. Klaus attrapa alors les bras de Caroline et la jeta avec force dans les airs pour lui faire franchir la ligne plus rapidement. Caroline retomba violemment sur le sol, à l'intérieur de la ville. Klaus couru alors la rejoindre tandis qu'elle se relevait en hurlant.

C : Non mais ça va pas !

Klaus franchi la limite et attrapa Caroline dans ses bras avant de soupirer.

K : On est passé. On est passé...

C : Non mais qu'est-ce qui...

K : Il y a un sortilège autour de la ville qui fait mourir tous les vampires qui quittent Mystic Falls plus de 8 heures par jour... Ton téléphone ne marchait pas alors je ne pouvais pas te prévenir... Soupirait Klaus.

C : Mais comment es-tu venu si vite si tu n'es pas venu en voiture ?

K : Un hybride court plus vite à travers les champs qu'une voiture. Et un loup cours encore plus vite qu'un vampire.

C : Alors quoi tu t'es...

K : Transformé en loup pour arriver à temps. J'ai du acheter vite-fais des vêtements dans le magasin en face le bar, d'où les vêtements ridicules.

C : Tu as fait tout ça... Pour...

K : Pour que tu vives Caroline, pour que tu vives.


	6. Récit d'une autre vie

**Chapitre 6 : Récit d'une autre vie...**

C : Est-ce encore une de tes ruses ? s'écria Caroline.  
K : Demande à Elena si je mens, c'est elle qui m'a parlé du sortilège.  
C : Oh... échappa Caroline confuse. Dans ce cas... Merci, finit-elle avec sincérité.  
Klaus, alors gêné relâcha Caroline tout doucement.  
K : Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance. J'espère qu'avec le temps ça changera.

Caroline ne répondit rien, elle était toujours très confuse. Comment interpréter le geste de Klaus ? Cette question raisonnait dans la tête de Caroline qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Klaus serait-il capable d'éprouver de véritables sentiments ?  
K : Je vais chercher de l'essence pour ramener ta voiture dans la ville, toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici.  
Caroline hocha de la tête, toujours un peu dans les nuages.  
Klaus hésita un instant puis se rapprocha et déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de Caroline. Celle-ci prise par surprise, regarda Klaus avec interrogation.  
K : Je ne fais qu'obéir à ton répondeur ridicule, répliqua-t-il avant de courir dans la ville.  
Carline esquissa alors un léger sourire, elle n'avait pas touché à ce répondeur depuis longtemps. Le message avait été enregistré lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une lycéenne normale et non un vampire.  
Mais Caroline restait troublée, les derniers agissements de Klaus montraient un coté de sa personnalité qu'elle sous-estimait. Elle se remémora alors le récit qu'Elijah lui avait fait, lorsqu'ils attendaient qu'Alaric débarque dans les bois, afin de tous l'attaquer en même temps.

_C : Pourquoi voulez-vous une fois de plus retrouver Klaus ? Il vous a tous trahi les un après les autres..._

_El : C'est mon frère._

_C : Oui mais après tout ce qu'il a fait..._

_El : Il reste mon frère. _

_C : Quand même..._

_El : Je comprends que pour toi il soit difficile de comprendre. Toi et tes amis ne connaissez que le côté sombre de sa personnalité. Quoi qu'il est possible que ses agissements envers toi t'es montré autre chose._

_C : Il m'a aidé à me sauver une fois, sur le moment je lui était reconnaissante mais c'est terminé. À peine 20 minutes plus tard il vidait Elena de son sang. _

_El : Niklaus est dévoré par sa peur d'être seul, d'être laissé tout seul. Et ce depuis des siècles._

_C : Oui je sais, son père ne l'a jamais aimé et sa mère s'est retourné contre lui une fois sa liaison connu. _

_El : Il n'y a pas que ça._

_C : Que veux-tu dire ?_

_El : Klaus a aussi dû subir la perte d'un être aimé. _

_C : La mort de Tatia lui a été si insupportable ? __Parce qu'il ne semble pas avoir la moindre hésitation lorsqu'il s'agit de tuer Katherine ou Elena._

_El : Je ne faisais pas référence à Tatia, même si sa mort a affecté Klaus._

_C : Alors de qui parles-tu ?_

_El : Tatia n'était pas le premier amour de Niklaus. C'est à partir de la perte de cette femme, Gabrielle, que Niklaus a commencé à se sentir seul._

_C : Qui était Gabrielle ?_

_El : Une très jolie jeune fille, pleine de vie, forte, elle avait une personnalité très proche de la tienne à vrai dire. _

_C : Une seconde est-ce que tu insinues que je suis un..._

_El : Non, Caroline, soupira Elijah en souriant, tu n'es pas un Doppelganger. Il ne s'agit pas de cela. C'est juste que, ta personnalité correspond à celle que Niklaus aime._

_C : Oh...Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Caroline curieuse. _

_**Près de 1000 ans plus tôt**_

_ Niklaus devait avoir 17 ans. Le village préparait un banquet en l'honneur de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle famille qui venait d'Europe et plus précisément de France. _

_Mikael, Niklaus et ses frères avaient été chargé de chasser, Rebekah ainsi qu'Esther et Henri aidaient les autres femmes du villages à préparer les accompagnements et les hommes aidaient à arranger les tables et les chaises. L'arrivée de nouveau habitants aboutissait toujours sur les plus divertissantes des soirées. _

_ La famille Mickelson, qui était la dernière à être arrivée dans le village, était chargée de veiller à la bonne insertion des arrivants, comme le voulait la tradition. Cette fois-ci la tâche était plus complexe car tous les membres de cette famille ne parlait pas l'anglais, la langue du village. _

_La nuit tomba et la famille arriva. Il s'agissait d'une très petite famille, juste deux enfants, un fils aîné et une petite fille. Tous étaient joyeux, même si le fils semblait être plus réservé. Le banquet se passa agréablement et Mikael ainsi que le père de famille s'entendirent à merveille. Finn et Elijah furent ensuite chargé d'apprendre la langue anglaise au fils aîné, tandis que Niklaus et Kol devait l'apprendre à la jeune fille. Elijah et Finn se prenaient au jeu et étaient d'une grande aide pour le fils au fil des jours. Kol lui ne se préoccupait pas du tout de la jeune fille, lui apprendre leur langue était un calvaire pour lui dès les premières minutes, alors il avait vite déchanté. Niklaus, était un peu plus timide qu'à l'ordinaire. La jeune fille, Gabrielle, qui était certainement du même age que Niklaus, était d'une grande beauté, un visage enfantin, une longue chevelure châtain clair, presque blonde, des yeux bleus et une peau blanche d'une pureté incroyable. Klaus était tout simplement charmé par elle. Il était donc bien plus difficile de lui enseigner l'anglais, alors que son cœur battait plus intensément à chaque regard._

_ Gabrielle avait de plus un vocabulaire très restreint, juste les bases de conjugaison et des verbes principaux. Niklaus tenta alors de se faire comprendre mimant mais le résultat ne fut pas celui attendu..._

_G : Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?Demanda Gabrielle en riant très fort._

_N : Hibou...Hibou..._

_G : Hicou ?_

_N : Non, non. Hibou. _

_ Gabrielle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, Niklaus était totalement ridicule en essayant de mimer le mouvement des ailes de l'oiseau. Pour elle, Niklaus était en train de lui décrire un objet irréel qui brassait du vent._

_ Voyant que cela ne le menait nulle part, Niklaus changea de méthode. Il attrapa un morceau de bois, s'accroupit et se mit à dessiner un hibou dans la terre encore fraîche. Le dessin qui au début était vague, se précisa à mesure que Niklaus imaginait l'animal, apportant un dessin plus fin grâce à des formes de plumes, puis rajouta un effet d'ombre..._

_ Gabrielle ne riait plus à présent, elle était captivée par le dessin que lui faisait Niklaus et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Observant tour à tour le dessin et le visage de Niklaus, Gabrielle sentit son cœur lui jouer une musique bien différente de son habitude. À son tour, elle était charmée par Niklaus. _

_ Une fois l'œuvre achevée, Niklaus releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Gabrielle. Tout d'abord surpris, Niklaus rougie instantanément puis, lorsqu'elle lui sourit, le visage de Niklaus s'illumina et il lui sourit en retour. Les deux adolescents se levèrent, en gardant en regard constant sur l'autre. _

_ Les jours passèrent et Niklaus continua de dessiner le monde pour Gabrielle. Ils devinrent vite inséparables à un tel point que Gabrielle prétendait être mauvaise en anglais pour pourvoir continuer des séances fictives avec Niklaus. Les deux amis allaient alors se promener dans les bois ou bien près de la rivière. S'était même leur lieu préféré, la rivière. Tous deux adoraient le bruit de l'eau couler le long des petits rochers qui la parsemaient. Parfois ils s'amusaient à un concours de lancé de pierres, Gabrielle les envoyaient toujours plus loin que Niklaus. Elle était toujours celle qui se donnait au maximum et lançait les défis. _

_G : Quel est le prochain défi ?_

_N : On lance des pierres ?_

_G : On l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois ! _

_N : Je ne sais pas trop._

_G : J'ai une idée, celui qui arrive en premier de l'autre coté de la rivière._

_N : Je cours plus vite que toi Gabrielle, tu le sais. _

_Gabrielle sourit, se rapprocha de Niklaus et lui murmura à l'oreille :_

_G : Qui a dit qu'il fallait courir ? _

_N : Quoi tu veux nager ? _

_G : Pourquoi pas ? _

_N : C'est trop dangereux, le courant est imprévisible._

_G : Tu as peur ? Demanda-t-elle avec assurance._

_N : J'ai peur pour toi idiote ! Répondit Niklaus en souriant en posant son front sur celui de Gabrielle. Celle-ci sourit en retour. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unissons, avec la même rapidité. Leurs lèvres ne furent pas longues à se rapprocher et à se toucher avec tendresse. Puis Gabrielle posa ses mains autour de la nuque de Niklaus et intensifia leur baiser, le rendant ainsi bien plus passionné. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix du frère de Gabrielle que les deux amoureux mirent fin à leurs étreintes. _

_G : Grand-frère...Soupira Gabrielle mal à l'aise devant lui._

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Gabrielle ? _

_G : Je... J'avais une leçon de... D'anglais._

__ Tu sais pourtant que... Que tu dois... _

_G : S'il te plaît ne dit rien à Père._

__ Gabrielle tu dois arrêter ça maintenant._

_N : Gabrielle que se passe-t-il ? _

_G : Mes parents m'ont annoncé il y a quelques jours qu'ils avaient fait la promesse de mon mariage avec un de leur ami en Europe qui avait besoin d'héritiers pour reprendre leur ferme. Ils avaient nourris notre famille lors d'une période de notre vie où la chasse ne nous nourrissait plus. _

__ Cette promesse ne sera pas rompu Gabrielle. Tu le sais._

_G : Mais je ne l'aime pas !_

__Là n'est pas la question. _

_G : Je ne partirais pas là-bas, je veux rester avec Niklaus. Je l'aime ! _

__Pas la peine de discuter, allez vient. Rétorqua le grand-frère en attrapant le bras de sa sœur. _

_G : Non ! Lâche moi ! Lâche-moi David ! S'écria Gabrielle._

_Niklaus, alors sous le coup d'une impulsion, attrapa le bras du frère de Gabrielle pour la libérer de son emprise. L'action fut un succès et Gabrielle pu s'éloigner de lui. David s'en pris alors à Niklaus et le frappa d'un coup sec. Gabrielle eut alors peur d'être attrapé par son frère et couru vers la rivière. _

_D : Gabrielle non ne va pas par là !_

_Niklaus, qui revenait à lui après avoir été fortement sonné, attrapa David par les jambes et le fit tomber, permettant alors à Gabrielle d'atteindre la rivière. Apeurée, celle-ci plongea dans l'eau et commença à nager pour rejoindre l'autre rive. _

_David se releva et couru vers la rivière mais s'arrêta au niveau de l'eau. David avait peur de l'eau suite à une très mauvaise expérience et ne savais alors pas nager. Il était bloqué. Même si elle savait très bien nager, Gabrielle n'arrivait pas à rejoindre la rive, le courant était trop fort. Niklaus plongea alors à son tour pour aider Gabrielle. Il se rapprocha d'elle mais ne réussit pas à la rejoindre, le courant était trop fort. Gabrielle se débattait contre l'eau mais n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir. Elle manqua alors vite de force et commença à couler. Niklaus tenta de toutes ses forces de la rejoindre mais n'arrivait à rien. _

_N : Attrape ma main !_

_Gabrielle tendit une main vers Niklaus, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Elle le regarda avec intensité alors que l'eau lui léchait le haut du cou. _

_N : Tiens bon Gabrielle. Tiens bon, j'arrive ! Criait Niklaus._

_Mais Gabrielle était à bout de force et renonça à se battre, elle ne détacha pas son regard de Niklaus et lui cria avant de sombrer :_

_G : Je t'aime !_

_ Niklaus s'effondra en larmes dans l'eau glacée et continua tant bien que mal à nager pour rejoindre le lieu ou Gabrielle avait coulé. Il y parvint environ dix minutes plus tard. Niklaus plongea encore et encore à la recherche de Gabrielle mais en vain. Il insista pendant une bonne demi-heure puis renonça. Lorsqu'il rejoins sa rive, il s'effondra sur le sol et resta allongé en pleurant. Finn et Elijah furent obligés de venir le chercher et le porter jusque chez eux. David leur fit alors le récit de la tragédie en insistant sur le fait que Niklaus était fautif. _

_Mikael implora le pardon du père de Gabrielle tandis qu'Esther serrait Niklaus dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Aucun des frères de Niklaus ne le blâma pour cette tragédie, Rebekah pris elle aussi son frère dans ses bras et lui chanta un chant joyeux. _

_**fin du flashback **_

_El : Tatia est arrivée dans notre village quelques jours après la mort de Gabrielle. Niklaus est tout de suite tombé sous son charme, tout comme moi. En y repensant, son amour si intense pour Tatia était surtout dû à la perte de Gabrielle et au besoin de Niklaus de se sentir aimé. Tatia n'a jamais été ce que Gabrielle représentait pour lui. Je dirais qu'il s'agissait surtout d'une très forte attirance, que Niklaus a confondu pour de l'amour parce qu'il le voulais. Bien sûr Niklaus ne l'a jamais avoué, même si je pense qu'il en est conscient. _

_C : Alors Tatia est morte sans avoir su choisir entre vous deux et ce même si l'un d'entre vous n'était pas réellement amoureux d'elle ?_

_Elijah sourit, Caroline venait de soulever un point avec un excellente pertinence._

_El : Non Caroline, il s'agit seulement de la version officielle. _

_C : Alors quelle est la version officieuse ?_

_El : La veille de sa mort, Tatia a fait son choix. Elle savait que ma mère voulait la sacrifier pour endormir la partie loup de mon frère alors elle s'est posé la question : Avec qui souhaiterais-je passer ma dernière journée de vie ?_

_C : Avec qui l'a-t-elle passé ?_

_El : Avec moi, répondit Elijah en souriant. Tatia savait elle aussi que Niklaus ne l'aimait pas comme je l'aimais et au plus profond d'elle elle savait aussi qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme elle m'aimait. _

_C : Voilà pourquoi Klaus n'éprouve à chaque fois rien pour les Doppelganger. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas réellement Tatia. _

_El : Je ne lui ai jamais dit, soupira Elijah._

_C : Dis quoi ?_

_El : Que nous avions passé la journée ensemble, qu'elle m'avait choisit moi._

_C : Pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit ?_

_El : Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente abandonné encore, qu'on choisisse quelqu'un d'autre que lui. _

_C : Tu l'aimes vraiment..._

_El : C'est mon frère... _

K : Caroline, Caroline, répétait Klaus en le secouant. Revient à toi.

Caroline sortie alors de ses pensées et vit que Klaus avait ramené sa voiture dans la ville.

C : Elle est pleine ?

K : Oui.

C : Très bien. Je rentre chez moi alors.

Caroline monta alors dans sa voiture, alluma le contact et sursauta en voyant Klaus monter sur le siège passager.

C : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

K : Oh oui c'est vrai, le sorcier qui a lancé le sortilège sur la ville...

C : Oui...

K : Il est aussi devenu le maire de la ville. Carol Lockwood a été viré de sa maison aujourd'hui et vient d'être gentiment accueillit par... Ta mère ! Bien sûr j'ai appelé maman Lockwood pour lui dire le miraculeux sortilège que Bonnie avait réalisé et donc lui annoncé que son fils chéri était en vie. Eh bien entendu comme je suis son fils, enfin dans le corps de son fils, je vais la suivre chez toi ! On habite sous le même toit maintenant ma chérie.  
Caroline n'arrivait pas à le croire, en moins de 8 heures, sa vie venait encore de basculer.


	7. Une drôle de cohabitation

**Chapitre 7 : Une drôle de cohabitation...**

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, la nuit ne tarderait plus trop à arriver. Caroline venait d'arriver devant chez-elle, Klaus descendit de la voiture, tout content, et entra même avant Caroline. Il se dirigea directement vers Liz et la remercia de son aide ainsi que de son hospitalité.

Caroline profita alors de ce court moment seule pour envoyer un message à Bonnie :

_« SOS. Klaus emménage chez moi à cause de ce foutu maire ! Trouve une solution rapide pour le virer du corps de Tyler ! _

_Caroline en détresse »_

Une fois les courbettes de Tyler/Klaus terminées, Liz se rapprocha de sa fille et lui annonça :

L : Les comptes de Carol ont été gelé, le maire l'accuse de corruption. Voilà pourquoi je les ai invités ici.

C : Oui, je comprends, répondit Caroline malgré les circonstances.

L : Comme nous n'avons qu'une seule chambre d'ami, que la situation semble être compliquée et pourrais s'éterniser, je pense que cette fois je vais laisser Tyler dormir avec toi dans ta chambre.

C : Pardon ? Lâcha Caroline surprise.

L : Je sais que tu dois être ravie ma chérie mais s'il te plaît, pas de...

C : Maman ! S'écria Caroline choquée par les propos de sa mère.

L : Oh je sais ma chérie que tu es capable de bien te tenir mais comprends-moi, il fallait que ça soit clair.

Caroline n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pour une fois que sa mère acceptait qu'ils dorment ensembles, il fallait que ça soit quand Klaus habitait le corps de Tyler.

Liz laissa alors sa fille et alla s'occuper de l'installation de Carol, qui ne s'annonçait pas facile.

Ca : Liz, tu n'aurais pas un lit plus grand ? Je bouge assez quand je dors.

L : Non Carol, je suis désolée.

Ca : Alors un lit moins dur, mon est douloureux depuis ma chute dans les escaliers.

Klaus, qui avait aussi bien entendu la conversation de Liz et Caroline que celle de Liz et Carol, riait intérieurement. Les caprices de Carol étaient de plus en partie sa faute car il était celui qui avait ordonné à Maddox de provoquer cette chute.

Klaus s'approcha alors de Caroline, lentement, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

K : Alors comme ça on partage le lit ?

C : Ne rêve pas ! S'écria caroline en modérant le son de sa parole pour ne pas être entendue par les mères. Tu feras semblant d'enter dans ma chambre et une fois tout le monde endormi, tu files sur le canapé !

K : Oh chérie t'es pas marrante.

C : Ce n'est pas discutable. Canapé, point final.

K : Oh si tu préfères le faire sur le canapé ça me va.

Caroline envoya alors un regard noir à Klaus, se rapprocha de Klaus, pencha légèrement la tête comme pour lui murmurer quelque chose et le frappa d'un coup sec dans le ventre, prenant Klaus par surprise.

Après de longues heures de recherches, Bonnie et les autres abandonnèrent les fouilles pour la journée. Afin d'assurer leur sécurité à tous, Elena demanda à Bonnie de protéger la maison des Guilbert avec un sortilège. Elena insista de plus à ce que les Salvatore dorment chez eux pour la soirée. Aucun d'eux ne sue résister face à la détermination d'Elena et ils s'exécutèrent.

_**Maison des Guilbert**_

E : Très bien je vais installer deux matelas dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alaric et vous dormirez dedans, lança-t-elle aux frères Salvatore.

Tous deux furent surpris, mais Stefan comprenait qu'Elena ai besoin de temps pour s'habituer à la nouvelle situation. Elena monta alors à l'étage pour prendre les matelas et Jeremy la suivit.

J : À quoi tu joues exactement ?

E : Je veux que ces deux idiots arrêtent de se faire la gueule.

J : Tu crois vraiment que les pousser à dormir dans la même chambre va les aider à se réconcilier ? Lança Jeremy blasé.

E : Tu as une meilleur idée peut-être ?

J : Euh pas vraiment... Répondit Jeremy qui n'en avait en réalité pas grand chose à faire.

E : Alors on suit mon plan.

J : Comme tu veux... Mais je fais pas leurs lits !

Elena sourit, Jeremy aussi.

La nuit tomba, les chaumières s'éteignirent une à une dans la ville et tout devint paisible. Était-ce l'effet d'un monde sans Klaus ? Pour Caroline c'était sûr que non.

Alors très embarrassée, elle fut obliger d'accueillir Klaus.

C : Je vais me laver vite-fait et je t'interdis d'en profiter pour essayer d'entrer.

K : Oh voyons Caroline je n'oserai pas... Répliqua Klaus amusé.

C : Je suis sérieuse.

K : Je ne ferais rien, parole de scout, répondit Klaus en levant une main.

Caroline rentra alors dans sa salle de bain, ferma la porte à clé et poussa plusieurs meubles pour se barricader avant de commencer à prendre sa douche.

Klaus, qui avait entendu Caroline bouger les meubles esquissa un sourire et commença son voyage dans la chambre de Caroline. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y entrait mais cette fois, il avait le temps de regarder plus en détail. Il regarda alors les livres entreposés dans sa petite bibliothèque, il n'y avait que des livres de romance, Autant en emporte le vent, quelques magasines consacrés aux pom pom girl...

En continuant sa visite, Klaus ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau de Caroline, ses placards et même le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Parmi tous les endroits qu'il avait visité, deux d'entre eux lui avait vraiment plu. Le dernier tiroir du bureau, où Caroline avait conservé le dessin qu'il avait fait d'elle et le placard à vêtements, où il avait trouvé parmi d'autres robes, celle qu'il lui avait offert.

Lorsque Caroline sortie de la salle de bain, Klaus était patiemment assis sur le lit.

C : Tu peux y aller.

K : Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, répliqua-t-il amusé.

C : Non, répondit Caroline instantanément

K : Oui c'est vrai que de toute façon avec ce corps, ajouta Klaus en désignant le ventre de Tyler, ça serait pas terrible.

Caroline se contenta de lui tourner le dos, il ne fallait pas que leurs mères n'entendent de dispute. Klaus esquissa un sourire et alla dans la salle de bain. Il fut très rapide et ressortit avec les vêtements de Tyler que Carol lui avait apporté. Caroline était déjà couchée, lui faisant dos. Klaus s'installa alors à coté d'elle et lui fit face. Caroline s'empressa de se retourner pour lui faire dos de nouveau. Klaus ne dit rien et resta ainsi.

Liz ne semblait pas vouloir dormir cette nuit là et était descendu à la cuisine pour se faire un chocolat. Caroline en voulait alors fermement à sa mère de lui infliger une telle situation, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute et Caroline le savait. Elle fit alors semblant de dormir, en espérant que Klaus déciderait de partir. Mais rien de tel. Klaus resta silencieux, sage comme une image. Il se rapprocha un peu de Caroline mais ne se colla pas à elle. Il leva une main et voulu la poser sur son épaule mais hésita, gardant alors sa mains près du dos de Caroline, suspendu dans les airs. Caroline sentait que Klaus faisait quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi, elle priait juste pour que l'hésitation de celui-ci l'empêche d'agir. Klaus resta ainsi quelques instants puis renonça. Il entendit Liz retourner dans sa chambre et de lui même, se leva pour s'installer sur le canapé en face de la chambre, surprenant ainsi Caroline.

Il s'installa de sorte a voir le visage de Caroline. Pour une fois, Caroline ne se retourna pas. Elle se contenta d'observer Tyler/Klaus avec curiosité. Klaus ne lui imposa pas un regard intense, au contraire il s'agissait d'un regard doux. Il restèrent un moment ainsi puis Caroline murmura :

C : Merci.

Klaus fit un petit hochement de tête et Caroline ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Klaus continua cependant de la regarder une bonne partie de la nuit.

_**Maison des Guilbert**_

Tout le monde était couché, mais personne ne dormait. Jeremy réfléchissait sur l'avenir de sa soeur et le sien, Elena écoutait avec attention le moindre bruit venant de la chambre où dormaient les deux frères et les Salavatore attendait que l'un d'entre eux parle.

S : Tu l'as entendu toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Stefan en mettant ainsi fin au silence.

D : Si tu parles d'Elena racontant au petit Guilbert son plan foireux pour nous réconcilier, alors oui, je l'ai entendu.

S : Elle veut qu'on fasse la paix.

D : Et toi frérot qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Hein ?

S : Je... Je.. Je ne veux pas perdre mon frère, répondit Stefan honnêtement.

Damon fut surpris de cette réponse, même s'il savait au fond de lui que c'était évident. Pour la première fois depuis 146 ans, ils étaient de nouveaux les frères Salavatore, même s'ils ne se le disaient pas, ils s'aimaient.

D : Moi non plus.

Elena sourit en entendant la phrase de Damon compléter celle de Stefan. Son plan n'était pas si « foireux » que ça après tout.

S : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Continua Stefan d'un ton grave.

D : Je suis en pétard car tu aurais dû la sauver avant, répondit Damon en soupirant.

S : Je suis en colère car j'aurais aimé le faire, avoua Stefan.

D : Mais tu le ne l'as pas fait.

S : Non, je ne l'ai pas fait.

D : Mais tu as respecté son choix et donc fait ce qui l'empêchera de se sentir encore plus mal, admit Damon.

S : Et maintenant...

D : Elle ne mourra plus dans 60 ans.

S : On est pigé.

D : Pour l'éternité.

Elena se rendit alors compte de la situation que les deux frères vivait, comment le fait qu'elle soit un vampire changeait les choses pour eux. Ils ne pourraient jamais se retrouver seul, sans une fille au milieu d'eux. Soudain, Elena ne voulait plus écouter la discussion, le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait rendait cela trop pénible.

S : Je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

D : Je sais.

S : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

D : On dort, soupira Damon.

Bonnie était dans les bois, assise par terre et entourée de bougie. La pleine lune était à son point culminant et le ciel était dégagé. Elle commença alors à réciter une incantation et brandit un bracelet en l'air. Celui-ci s'éclaira le temps de l'incantation et redevint normal ensuite.

Soudain, dans la maison des Forbes, Tyler se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un cris.

T : Non pas ça !

Caroline se réveilla instantanément et se précipita vers Tyler.

C : Klaus ne hurle pas tu va réveiller tout le monde ! Chuchota-t-elle énervée.

T : Caroline ! Caroline s'est bien toi ? Je ne rêve pas ?

Caroline fut troublée.

C : Tyler ?

T : Oui c'est moi Caroline ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais... C'est bien moi.

Caroline, encore confuse, attrapa son portable et vit que Bonnie lui avait envoyé un message :

« C'est fait »

Elle lâcha alors son téléphone et se précipita dans les bras de Tyler avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Dehors, à l'entrée de la ville, un homme s'avançait dans la nuit, marchant lentement et observant le moindre recoin de Mystic Falls.

D : C'est bon d'être de retour à la maison, soupira David.


	8. De vieilles connaissances

**Chapitre 8 : De vieilles connaissances... **

Le jour se leva et la maison des Guilbert était particulièrement calme. Lorsqu'Elena jeta un œil dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alaric, seul Stefan était présent, allongé sur son matelas, encore endormis. Le reste de la maison semblait être vide. Elena n'entendais pas Jeremy dans sa chambre ni dans la cuisine, il devait être sortis, tout comme Damon.

Elena eut soudain un moment de nostalgie, elle était vraiment seule avec Stefan. Une telle situation n'avait pas du se produire depuis des mois. Elle se faufila alors sans faire de bruit et s'accroupie devant le « lit » de Stefan. Elle le regarda dormir, observant Stefan de la tête au pied. Il n'avait pas changé depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Il était toujours aussi rassurant, beau et restait cet homme pour qui elle avait succombé instantanément. Malgré les mois agités qu'ils avaient vécu, son amour pour lui n'avait pas faibli.

Et une chose était claire, Elena ne voulait pas perdre cet homme elle se leva, s'allongea à coté de Stefan et se colla contre lui en lui faisant dos. Stefan, qui ne dormait pas, ouvris ses bras et laissa Elena s'y blottir. Il la serra alors avec force, lui faisant sentir sa présence, à ses cotés, avec elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Elena, bien que se sentant à sa place, était rongée par la culpabilité, repensant à la conversation des deux frères de la veille. Elle s'agrippa alors aux bras de Stefan et commença à pleurer en silence. Stefan, qui comprenait la douleur d'Elena, eut lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.

Ils restèrent allongés ainsi une bonne partie de la matinée, n'échangeant aucun mot, restant tout simplement eux même.

Pendant ce temps, Tyler et Caroline profitaient du retour normal des choses.

C : Alors tu ne te souviens de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé après que Bonnie ai fait le sortilège pour mettre Klaus dans ton corps ?

T : Non, rien. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu dire ou faire. Mais rassure-moi, il n'a rien fait de...

C : Non, il n'a rien fait. Étrangement il était... Correct. Il n'a pas vraiment profité de la situation.

T : Ça m'étonne de lui.

C : Maintenant que j'y repense... Il était différent.

T : Ne me dis pas que... Tu t'es rapproché de lui ?

Caroline resta silencieuse un court instant puis enchaîna avant de l'embrasser :

C : Tu sais quoi, ne parlons plus de tout ça. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et je ne veux pas

perdre un instant de plus.

Tyler embrassa Caroline en retour, avec passion, comme il en avait l'habitude. La vie était telle qu'ils avaient souvent dû se retrouver après avoir été séparé par les vagues d'un océan tourmenté.

_**Devant la maison de Matt **_

Matt sortait de chez lui, les clés de sa nouvelle camionnette à la main.

R : Je vois que tu l'as gardé, lança Rebekah qui attendait que Matt ne sorte de chez lui.

M : C'est juste pour quelques jours.

R : Elle est à toi Matt.

M : Je n'en veux pas, je te l'ai dit. Je l'utilise juste en attendant que mon oncle ne me prête sa vieille voiture.

R : Tu préfères conduire un vieux taco que d'être au volant de cette belle camionnette ?

M : Je préfère conduire la voiture d'un membre de ma famille plutôt que celle d'une meurtrière, répondit Matt froidement.

D : Eh bien ce n'est pas une façon de parler à une demoiselle... Répliqua David en sortant de nulle part.

M : C'est qui celui-là, soupira Matt avant que Rebekah ne tourne la tête et n'aperçoive David.

R : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là David ? Demanda-t-elle froidement avec une pointe de surprise.

D : Oh voyons, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles une vieille connaissance ? Lança David avec humour.

Matt, qui n'avait pas grand chose à faire du retour de David à Mystic Falls, quitta la scène. Rebekah voulu alors l'arrêter, pour essayer d'arranger leur tension mais Matt l'ignora.

R : Matt ! Matt ! S'écria-t-elle avant de courir en super-vitesse devant lui.

M : Laisse-moi tranquille Rebekah ! Cria-t-il avec énervement avant de la pousser pour l'éloigner de son passage.

R : Matt...

David, qui était alors ignoré, couru à son tour en super-vitesse, attrapa Matt par le cou et le plaqua contre un mûr de sa maison.

M : Ah...

Matt était à présent privé d'air et souffrait affreusement du dos.

R : Lâche-le ! Lâche-le David ! Criait Rebekah en essayant de retirer ses mains du cou de Matt.

D : Voyons Rebekah pourquoi tu te préoccupes de la vie de cet humain ? Il n'a rien de particulier pourtant.

Jeremy sortit alors d'un buisson dans lequel il s'était caché en suivant Rebekah. Il brandit une arbalète et tira un pieux de bois dans le dos de David. Celui-ci relâcha alors la pression qu'il exerçait sur le cou de Matt. Rebekah en profita pour pousser David au sol et libéra Matt. Jeremy couru alors vers Matt et l'aida à se relever. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Rebekah et David avaient disparu.

M : Merci Jer.

J : Je t'en prie.

M : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

J : Je suivais Rebekah.

M : Dans quel but ? Soupira Matt en reprenant son souffle.

J : Je veux découvrir son point faible... Pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle a fait à Elena.

M : Je ne pense pas que ça sera facile.

J : Un peu d'aide ne serait pas du luxe.

M : Compte sur moi. Je me sens aussi responsable pour la mort d'Elena. Je ferais tout pour me racheter.

J : On va lui faire payer Matt, on va lui faire payer, répondit Jeremy avec détermination.

_**Dans les bois**_

R : C'était quoi ça? S'écria Rebekah en rage.

D : Oh arrête t'en a rien a foutre de ce petit merdeux ! Cria David.

R : Comment oses-tu revenir ici ? !

D : Bah ça ne te fais pas plaisir de me revoir ? Si ma présence te déplaisait tellement alors pourquoi m'avoir rendu immortel ? Lança David avec ironie.

R : C'était un moment de faiblesse. Que fais-tu ici ? Après avoir disparu pendant plus de 900 ans !

D : Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis parti ! Et tu sais qui est le méchant de l'histoire! Répondit David énervé.

R : Arrête de toujours rejeter la faute sur lui !

D : Tu sais très bien que c'est ça faute !

R : Change de discours. J'en ai assez entendu, répondit Rebekah blasé avant de tourner le dos à David.

D : Ok, ok, on le laisse de coté une seconde mais je te rappelle que tu as pris la décision toute seule.

R : Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Demanda Rebekah intriguée en se retournant pour lui faire face. Après toutes ces années, pourquoi maintenant ?

D : Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

R : Je ne vois pas que quoi tu parles, répliqua Rebekah en se retournant pour faire de nouveau dos à David.

Celui-ci se rapprocha alors d'elle et lui murmura :

D : Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Rebekah resta silencieuse, le cœur serré, des larmes lui montant aux yeux.

D : Est-ce que c'est vrai Rebekah? Insista David.

Rebekah se retourna alors et répondit en pleurant.

R : Si tu parles du corps de mon frère se consumant sous mes yeux, alors oui. Niklaus est mort. Il est parti et il ne reviendra jamais. Tu es satisfait ?

D : Rebekah...

R : Tu es content ? Ajouta Rebekah en larmes.

David pris alors Rebekah dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

D : Je suis désolé que tu souffres. J'aurai aimé que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Rebekah, alors complètement effondrée, enlaça David en retour pour apaiser sa douleur.

D : Je suis la Bekah, tu n'es plus seule.

Rebekah esquissa alors un léger sourire.

R : Bekah... Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu m'appeler comme ça.

D : Ça m'a manqué... De ne pas pouvoir t'appeler comme ça, avoua David.

R : David...

D : Je sais, je sais. J'arrête, répondit-il en relâchant Rebekah. Alors, soupira-t-il, pourquoi il t'en veut le blondinet ?

R : Parce que j'ai tué cette idiote de Doppelganger. Enfin elle avait du sang de vampire dans son organisme alors elle est encore en vie mais bon...

D : Je croyais que cette fille là, Katherine, n'avait pas eu d'enfant ?

R : C'est ce que l'histoire racontait, mais pas la réalité.

D : Elle est toujours ici ?

R : Qui Elena ?

D: C'est son nom ? Intéressant.

R : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

D : Oh c'est juste que j'aurai aimé revoir le visage de Tatia, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

R : Elle n'est pas Tatia, et elle n'est pas du genre à batifoler avec un Don Juan, grommela Rebekah en s'éloignant de David. Et puis tu devrais faire la queue, ils sont tous à ses pieds. Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui trouvent tous. Damon pourrait avoir bien mieux s'il ne faisait pas une fixette sur elle...Soupira Rebekah.

D : Serais-tu jalouse ?

R : Ne me pousse pas !

D : Qui est Damon ?

R : Laisse tomber.

D : Non, non, dis-le moi. C'est un ex ? Insista David.

R : Qui est jaloux maintenant ? Répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Bonnie vint frapper à la porte des Forbes. Liz lui ouvrit et la guida à l'étage. Bonnie rejoignit alors Tyler et Caroline et les interrompis en pleine séance de chatouille.

B : Désolée de vous déranger, lança-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

C : Oh, Bonnie. Que fais-tu ici ? Répondit Caroline en se redressant.

B : Il fallait que je vous tienne au courant au sujet du sortilège que j'ai réalisé hier soir.

T : Que veux-tu dire ?

B : Après avoir fait ce sort, j'ai fait un rêve étrange et j'ai donc fait des recherches approfondis sur le sort que j'ai utilisé pour redonner à Tyler le contrôle de son corps.

T : Et ?

B : Malheureusement, le sort n'est pas permanent. À vrai dire il pourrait s'inverser à n'importe quel moment.

C : Quoi ?

B : Klaus n'est pas retourné dans son corps et tant qu'il luttera, il y aura des risques que le sort s'inverse. En réalité, le sortilège à juste permis à Tyler de lutter contre Klaus mais dès que Klaus sera plus combatif, il reprendra le contrôle.

C : Alors Tyler ne pourra plus retrouver le contrôle de son corps ?

B : Si, mais pour cela il devra combattre Klaus. Il s'agit en fait d'un combat perpétuel de vos deux esprits pour le contrôle du corps de Tyler. Par moment Tyler sera plus fort et contrôlera donc son corps et à d'autres moments, ce sera Klaus.

C : Alors on est toujours au point de départ.

B : La seule façon de se débarrasser de Klaus est s'il donne son consentement.

_**Dans la ville **_

David marchait, un téléphone à l'oreille.

D : Oui, la rumeur était vraie. Je le sais de source sûr. Klaus est mort. Non, non je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite. Je vais rester ici quelque temps en fait, j'ai des affaires en attente à régler. Préviens les autres et fais passer la bonne nouvelle. Le monde peut maintenant célébrer la mort de ce salaud. Mais tiens-moi au courant des recherches et téléphone moi si tu trouves des indices qui nous permettraient de la retrouver.

_**Maison des Guilbert **_

Elena s'était endormie dans les bras de Stefan et était plongée dans un rêve étrange. Alex était là et elle le suivait. Il entrait dans le lycée de Mystic Falls, le sourire aux lèvres. Quelque chose semblait être différent chez lui. Il ne semblait pas torturé comme lors de leur rencontre à la maison du maire. Alex était même serin, heureux.

Des élèves vêtus de vieux uniformes circulaient dans les couloirs, ouvraient et fermaient leur casier. Elena ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait un voyage dans le passé. Quand soudain, Elena fut stupéfaite de voir apparaître, tapotant l'épaule d'Alex, sa mère, Miranda.


	9. Un passé tourmenté

**Chapitre 9 : Un passé tourmenté...**

Elena se réveilla en sursaut.

E : Maman ! S'écria-t-elle.

S : Elena qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Stefan paniqué.

E : Un rêve, c'était un rêve. Ça semblait si réel... Soupira Elena.

S : Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, tu semblais si agité.

E : Alex... Et ma mère. Je...Je crois qu'ils se connaissaient au lycée.

S : C'est étrange. Mais pourquoi ta mère le connaitrait-elle et que tu n'es jamais entendu parlé de lui avant ?

E : Je ne sais pas, et je suis sûr que je ne l'ai jamais vu dans les albums photo de ma mère.

S : Peut-être qu'il sera dans le livre des élèves qu'ils donnent en fin d'année. Tu crois que ta mère en aurait gardé ?

E : Oui, elle gardait tout...

Elena se leva alors du matelas et se précipita dans les escaliers pour regarder dans le placard en dessous de ceux-ci. Elle sorti plusieurs cartons alors que Stefan descendait lui aussi. À ce moment là, Damon entra dans la maison. Celui-ci fut alors curieux face à tant d'agitation.

D : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

S : On a peut être trouvé des informations sur Alex.

D : Dans un placard de cette maison ? Lança Damon avec sarcasme.

E : Je pense que ma mère le connaissait.

Elena trouva quelques instant plus tard, dans le fond d'un carton, un tas de carnets scolaires. En les feuilletant, elle découvrit une liste d'élèves d'un groupe dont sa mère faisait partie et une photo l'accompagnant.

E : Regardez, là dans le fond, au dernier rang. C'est ma mère.

D : Et à coté...

S : Alex.

E : Mais c'est étrange son nom ne paraît pas sur le registre.

D : Ils sont listés par ordre de place sur la photo?

E : Je pense...

S : Si c'est le cas alors...

E : Son nom de l'époque serait...Oh mon dieu.

D : Adam Guilbert ?

_**Dans les bois**_

Tyler et Caroline se promenaient, mains dans la mains, savourant la moindre minute qu'ils pouvaient partager.

C : Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour Klaus ?

T : Bonnie l'a dit, je dois avoir un esprit plus fort que le sien.

C : Mais comment ?

T : Je pense que j'ai une idée...Répondit-il en posant ses mains sur les joues de Caroline et l'embrassa.

Caroline lui rendit son baiser lorsque tout à coup, Tyler se mit à trembler. Ce dernier pouvait sentir comme l'effet d'une chute dans son propre corps. Klaus le combattait. Caroline vit ensuite le corps de Tyler s'effondrer tandis que les esprits des deux vampires se retrouvaient dans un décors noir, face à face.

_Face à face des esprits de Klaus et __Tyler_

T : Pourquoi fais-tu ça ! S'écria Tyler enragé.

K : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit Klaus calmement.

T : Oh que si ça l'est ! Puisque c'est mon corps que tu prends en otage !

K : Je vais te le rendre ton stupide corp.

T : Pourquoi pas maintenant alors ? Hein ? Tu crois vraiment que Caroline va succomber à ton « charme » ? Tu en es loin, elle n'a pas changé d'avis sur toi. On a à peine parlé de toi.

K : Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as rien vu.

T : Et toi Klaus ? Tu as vu ce que Caroline et moi nous faisions pendant que tu croupissais ici ?

Klaus ne répondit rien.

T : Elle m'aimes. Tu ignores ce que c'est que d'aimer et tu en es incapable. Voilà pourquoi Caroline ne succombra jamais à tes avances.

K : Qu'est ce que tu sais de moi petit merdeux ? Tu crois que parce que tu as la personne que tu aimes près de toi tu sais ce qu'est l'amour et que moi je l'ignore ? Tu as tord. Ne crois pas que parce que je n'ai personne autour de moi qui m'aime que je ne sache pas ce qu'est l'amour.

T : Posséder mon corps ne te fera pas aimer d'elle, elle ne fera que m'aimer encore plus.

K : Nous verrons bien ce qui arrivera. Mais tu as raison, je ne souhaite pas gagner le cœur de Caroline en étant toi.

T : Alors va-t-en !

K : Caroline n'est pas la seule raison de mes actes.

T : Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

K : Je ne te le dirais pas.

Tyler, en rage, sauta alors sur Klaus. Celui-ci esquiva et Tyler retomba violemment sur le « sol ». Klaus échappa un rire et attrapa alors Tyler par le cou.

K : Tu es si faible...

Klaus posa ensuite son autre main sur le cou de Tyler et en un instant, lui brisa la nuque.

Caroline vu alors le corps de Tyler se réveiller en sursaut.

C : Tyler ! Tyler tu vas bien ? s'écria-t-elle paniquée.

K : Oui... Je...Je crois que ça va, répondit Klaus en se faisant passer pour Tyler.

_**Maison des Guilbert**_

D : C'est quoi ce délire ? Il fait parti de ta famille ?

E : Mon père m'avait parlé de lui. Il est né des suites d'une liaison que mon grand-père avait eu. Papa disait que son père donnait juste de l'argent à la mère d'Adam et qu'il n'était pas présent.

D : Grand-père Guilbert n'assumait pas vraiment ses responsabilités... Lança Damon avec sarcasme.

E : Ma grand-mère n'était pas au courant. Cette liaison avait eu lieu alors que mes grands-parents étaient en froid. Mais l'arrivée de John les avait rapproché et mon grand-père avait peur de perdre sa femme. La liaison avait été gardé secrète mais mon père savait. Il avait deviné la majore partie de l'histoire et mon grand-père lui avait raconté le reste en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire.

S : Ton père t'a dit tout ça ?

E : Je suis tombée une fois sur une vieille lettre d'Adam qui demandait à mon père de le pardonner. Mais je ne savais pas pour quoi. Mon père m'a alors raconté son lien de sang avec Adam mais ne m'a jamais dit de quoi il devait se faire pardonner.

D : Si c'était censé être secret pourquoi il s'appelle Guilbert le gars ?

E : Mon grand-père a reconnu l'enfant après la mort de ma grand-mère.

S : Et tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant ?

E : Non, jamais, apparemment mon père ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Jeremy ne connaît même pas son existence.

D : Mais une seconde le gars est un sorcier... Et ni toi ni Jemery n'avez de pouvoir.

S : Alors ce devait être cette femme qui était une sorcière.

E : Mais pourquoi revenir à Mystic Falls après toutes ces années ?

D : Il nous l'a dit, c'est le conseil qui l'a appelé.

E : Oui mais être absent pendant des années et ne jamais revenir malgré les crises que la ville a connu... Puis tout à coup réapparaître... Il doit y avoir une raison de plus qui expliquerait qu'il revienne.

D : Il faut qu'on sache pourquoi.

S : Mais comment ?

E : Jeremy... Soupira Elena.

S : Pardon ?

E : Jeremy peut voir des fantômes... Alors peut-être qu'il pourrait voir ma mère. Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve, elle peut certainement nous en dire plus.

D : Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire c'est pas sans risque.

S : Jeremy pourrait aimer ça, peut-être même un peu trop.

E : Vous pensez qu'il pourrait essayer de les voir tout le temps et s'isoler du monde réel.

D : Je sais que si je pouvais voir ma mère j'en abuserait.

E : Mais c'est notre seule indice. Adam est trop puissant pour que Bonnie le combatte et vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il n'a pas un plan en tête en nous piégeant tous dans Mystic Falls. Et même si j'ignore comment je suis sûr que dans une partie de son plan il y a notre meurtre à tous. Et il est hors de question que l'un d'entre vous soit blessé à cause de lui.

D : Elena marque un point.

Stefan était cependant septique. Mais Elena utilisa son air de chien battu pour attendrir Stefan, sous les yeux amusés de Damon.

S : Très bien, faisons-le.

_**Au grill**_

Matt s'était mis en tenu et commençait son service. Jeremy avait encore une heure devant lui.

J : Elena vient d'appeler et elle a besoin de moi.

M : Vas-y, je vais gérer même si ça prend du temps, c'est calme pour le moment.

J : Très bien. Mais pendant ce temps, invite donc Rebeckah ici. Elle a un faible pour toi, alors pourquoi ne l'utiliserions pas contre elle ? Ce gars de tout à l'heure, elle semblait très mal à l'aise en face de lui. Peut-être qu'il pourrait nous être utile.

M : S'il ne tente pas de me tuer avant...

J : Justement, utilises ça pour la faire venir. Et essaie de savoir qui est ce vampire.

M : Je vais essayer.

J : Fait attention, ajouta Jeremy avant de quitter le Grill.

Matt attrapa alors son téléphone, appela Rebeckah et lui dit :

M : Il faut qu'on parle, vient au Grill dès que tu peux.

_**Maison des Guilbert **_

Jeremy entra. Il trouva sa sœur et les frères Salvatore rassemblé dans la cuisine. Elena tenait un album photo dans ses bras. Elle expliqua alors toute la vérité à Jeremy.

J : Je n'ai jamais su... Soupira-t-il.

E : C'est une piste, alors j'aurai voulu que tu entres en contact avec maman. Uniquement si tu es d'accord.

Jeremy regarda sa sœur et ne réfléchit pas longtemps, elle était en danger à cause de ce Adam/Alex.

J : Je vais le faire.

Jeremy prit alors l'album photo et se concentra. Il sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse, à la fois excité de revoir sa mère et effrayer de lui dire à nouveau au revoir. L'instant d'après, il ouvrit les yeux et la vit, en face de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

M : Bonjour mon chéri.

_**Au Grill**_

Rebekah s'installa au bar, lentement et avec crainte. Matt s'approcha d'elle et entama la discussion.

M : J'aurai pu mourir Rebekah.

R : Je sais, je suis désolée...

M : Qui est ce vampire ? Hein ? Et pourquoi il s'en est prit à moi !

Rebekah baissa la tête, elle prit une inspiration et se résigna à répondre aux questions de Matt. Pour elle, c'était la seule façon de se faire pardonner.

R : Il est le premier vampire que j'ai transformé...Commença Rebekah la gorge nouée. Et aussi mon premier amour.

M : Que s'est-il passé ?

R : J'ai... J'ai... J'ai détruit sa vie, avoua Rebekah les larmes aux yeux.


	10. Un choix difficile

**Chapitre 10 : Un choix difficile...**

_**Au Grill **_

M : Que veux-tu dire tu as détruit sa vie ?

R : J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du faire. Il y a 1000 ans sa famille est venue s'installer dans notre village, mes frères étaient chargés de lui apprendre notre langue et il passait donc beaucoup de temps à la maison. C'est à partir de là que tout à commencé...

_**1000 ans plus tôt **_

Elijah et Finn étaient sortis pour donner leur leçon quotidienne à David. Ils étaient tous devant la maison, profitant du beau temps ensoleiller. Alors que les deux frères mettaient en commun les notions qu'ils voulaient enseigner à David, celui-ci observait les alentours, aimant toujours autant le village qu'il découvrait. Tout à coup, celui-ci vit une ombre suspecte près de la maison, comme si quelqu'un sortait discrètement de la battisse. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur emportant son butin, David couru prudemment vers la maison et se cacha derrière un mur. Il attendu patiemment que le voleur escalade la fenêtre et retombe sur le sol avant de s'éloigner du mur et brandir son épée. David fut alors surpris de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un voleur mais de Rebekah. Celle-ci sursauta de stupeur.

R : Oh mon dieu vous m'avez fait peur David ! S'écria-t-elle à voix basse.

D : Désolé, je croyais qu'il y avait un voleur.

R : Comme vous le voyez il n'y en a pas alors vous pouvez retourné à votre leçon, répondit Rebekah avec une certaine tension dans la voix.

David, alors suspicieux, fit mine de rejoindre les deux frères et attendit que Rebekah s'éloigne. Elle se dirigea vers la foret, un sac sur le dos. David la suivit, intrigué par ce qu'elle allait faire dans ces bois. Il marcha patiemment, se cachant derrière des buissons quand Rebekah regardait en arrière et se faufilant entre les arbres.

Une fois arrivée, Rebekah déposa son sac à terre et en sortit un arc et des flèches.

David, toujours aussi intrigué, resta caché derrière un buisson. Rebekah arma son arc et commença à la pointer en l'air, visant le moindre animal qui croiserait son champ de vision. D'après sa façon de bouger, Rebekah n'en semblait pas à son premier coup d'essai. David compris rapidement qu'elle avait l'habitude de se faufiler hors de la maison et d'aller chasser. La chasse étant une activité d'homme, David savait que personne dans la famille ne le savait et décida de laisser les choses ainsi. Il fit en sorte de ne pas être vue de la jeune fille et rebroussa chemin. Il retrouva Elijah et Finn, toujours en pleine concertation et le rejoignit. Une heure après, David aperçut Rebekah rentrer en douce et fit l'ignorant. Tout à coup, la voix de Mikael se fit entendre et par le ton, on pouvait comprendre que Rebekah ne passait pas un bon quart d'heure. Elijah, Finn et David se rapprochèrent alors.

M : Rebekah que fais-tu avec ça ? Ne me fais pas répéter !

R : Père... Je...

D : Merci de les avoirs retrouvé Rebekah, lança David en toute hâte.

Rebekah regarda alors David, stupéfaite.

M : Il s'agit des tes armes David ?

D : Je suis allé dans les bois ce matin, je voulais chasser un peu mais j'ai rencontrer quelques problèmes et je suis parti précipitamment en oubliant mes affaires. Rebekah m'a proposer de le retrouver pour que je ne manque pas ma leçon.

Rebekah, toujours surprise des dires de David, le regarda avec questionnement.

M : Rebekah, est-ce la vérité ?

R : Oui... Oui bien sûr père, que pensiez-vous ?

Mikael, bien que méfiant, ne trouva rien d'autre à redire et rentra sagement dans la maison, suivit de Finn et Elijah. David commençait à partir quand Rebekah l'interrompu.

R : David...

David se retourna et répondit avant même qu'elle ne lui pose la question.

D : Je t'ai vu partir dans les bois, et je peux comprendre l'envie de l'interdit ou du moins de l'inconnu.

R : Merci, répondit Rebekah en regardant David sous un autre angle.

Pour la première fois, elle ne le voyait pas comme le garçon timide qu'il était, il y avait plus à présent. Il était digne de confiance et prenait soin d'elle malgré le peu de mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés.

David esquissa un sourire et se retourna pour rentrer chez lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que David attendait Finn et Elijah devant la maison, Rebekah sortie une assiette à la main. Elle la présenta à David.

R : C'est une recette de ma mère, c'est la première fois que je la réalise.

D : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

R : Un gâteau... aux baies. J'en ai ramassé ce matin.

D : Et vous l'avez fait pour moi ?

R : C'est... Pour vous remercier pour la dernière fois.

D : Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

R : Dans ce cas je le reprends, répondit Rebekah énervée en éloignant l'assiette.

D : Attends... échappa David en attrapant le bras de Rebekah.

R : Excusez-moi... Répliqua surprise.

D : Non c'est que... Je voulais juste dire, commença David en soupirant, que j'apprécie le geste mais qu'il aurait suffit de se débarrasser de cette politesse qui s'est instauré entre nous. Je tutoie vos frères mais nous nous vouvoyons alors... Je voulais juste faire disparaître cet sorte de mur invisible que vous avez construit entre nous.

R : Un mur ?

D : Oui. Je l'ai remarqué vous savez. À chaque fois que vous rencontrez quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas à votre famille vous vous renfermé.

R : Ce n'est pas vrai, rechigna Rebekah.

D : Si mais ce n'est pas grave car je suis sûr que si on gratte un peu à la surface, on peut facilement découvrir un trésor caché.

Rebekah rougit, les paroles de David avaient fonctionnés et l'avaient touché. Elle esquissa un sourir gênée et répondit :

R : Très bien, alors je vais t'aider.

D : Pardon ?

R : Ce mur, je vais t'aider à le détruire David.

David esquissa un sourire de satisfaction.

D : Merci à toi, Rebekah.

R : Tu me diras si c'est bon, finit-elle en laissant l'assiette dans les mains de David.

Les jours passèrent et David et Rebekah apprirent à se connaître par de petite phrase pendant les « inter-cours » de David.

Un jour, David arriva en avance pour sa leçon et entra dans la maison des Mikaelson. Celle-ci était déserte, Esther était sortie pour laver du linge près de la rivière et Mikael l'avait accompagné. Seule Rebekah était présente, dans sa chambre. David frappa contre la fine prote de bois qui la séparait du salon.

D : Rebekah c'est David.

Rebekah, alors surprise de cette visite, sursauta. Elle se précipita ensuite vers une table ou se trouvait un morceau de miroir. Elle regarda sa coiffure, posa ses mains sur son visage pour effacer toute trace de rougissement puis alla ouvrir.

R : David, que fais-tu ici ?

D : Je t'ai amené quelque chose, répondit-il en entrant.

R : Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

D : J'ai récemment appris que j'avais manqué ton anniversaire, notre famille étant arriver ici quelques jours plus tard.

R : Et alors ?

D : Je suis donc venu t'apporter un cadeau, répondit-il en se rapprochant de la table.

Rebekah, intriguée, se rapprocha et regarda David avec interrogation. David déposa alors un linge sur la table et se recula.

D : Vas-y, ouvre.

Rebekah s'exécuta et se retourna, surprise.

R : David... Il n'y a rien dans ce linge.

D : Au contraire, il y a tout.

R : Que racontes-tu ?

D : Dans ce linge il y quelque chose que l'on en peut pas voir, que l'on ne peut pas sentir ni toucher.

R : Alors il ce n'est que de l'air.

D : C'est bien plus que ça, il s'agit d'une promesse.

R : Une promesse ?

D : Oui, la promesse que je serais toujours là, près de toi, à chaque instant.

Rebekah se mit à rougir.

D : Je n'étais pas là pour ton anniversaire mais à partir de maintenant, je n'en manquerais aucun. Je t'en fais la promesse.

R : Pourquoi dis-tu tout cela ? Demanda Rebekah en essayant de garder une voix sobre.

David s'approcha alors d'elle, posa une main sur le sa joue et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Rebekah, n'était pars surprise car elle aussi voulait l'embrasser. Leur baiser fut bref mais chargé d'émotion. Lorsque David y mit fin, il plongea son regard dans celui de Rebekah et lui avoua :

D : Je t'aime Rebekah. Depuis le premier jour.

Rebekah sourit, et déposa un bref baiser du les lèvres de David.

R : Moi aussi, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Les deux amoureux n'arrêtaient pas de sourire et illuminaient la pièce alors qu'une pluie fine s'installait dehors.

_**De nos jours**_

M : Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi tu as détruit sa vie, demanda Matt.

R : À ce moment là, tout allait bien, David et moi passions tout notre temps libre ensemble et nos sentiments semblaient surmonter tous les obstacles qui se dressaient devant nous.

M : Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

R : J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus puissant.

_**1000 ans plus tôt**_

Rebekah, Elijah et Niklaus étaient près à partir, laissant derrière eux la tombe de leur mère.

Rebekah passa une dernière fois devant la maison de David et frappa à la porte. David ouvrit, triste, mais tenant le coups malgré la mort récente de ses parents.

D : Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? Il est très tôt.

R : Ma mère vient de mourir, échappa Rebekah en sanglot.

D : Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda David paniqué.

R : Mon père... Tuer tes parents n'a pas suffit à apaiser sa colère. Il a aussi tué ma mère. Je suis toute seule moi aussi à présent.

David prit alors Rebekah dans ses bras.

D : Tu n'es pas seule, tu le sais. Je t'ai fait une promesse... Et même si les choses ont changés depuis ma promesse, je m'y tien.

R : Tu ne pourras pas.

D : Pourquoi ?

R : Nous partons, Niklaus, Elijah et moi. Il n'y a plus rien ici qui puisse nous retenir.

D : Alors je viens avec vous. Je n'ai plus personne à part toi.

R : Tu ne peux pas. Nous ne sommes plus de simples humains maintenant, nous ne nous contrôlons pas toujours et en venant avec nous... Tu finiras tué.

D : Pas nécessairement.

R : Tu ne te souviens pas que la dernière fois j'ai faillit te tuer en buvant ton sang ? J'en ai encore des frissons.

David resta songeur quelques instants puis prit une décision.

D : Alors transforme-moi. Nous savons que c'est possible.

R : Je ne peux pas. Tu peux encore vivre normalement, sans avoir peur de tuer.

D : Mais tu sera seule si nous ne le faisons pas.

R : J'aurais mes frères, je ne serais pas seule.

D : Tu sais bien que si, même si vous êtes proches, ils ne te comprennent pas comme je te comprends. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois seule.

Rebekah eut les larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouée ajouta :

R : Je ne veux pas être seule...

D : Alors tu ne le seras pas, répondit David en la prenant dans ses bras.

R : Tu sais qu'ensuite, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

D : Tant que je suis avec toi, ça sera suffisant.

Rebekah décolla sa tête du torse de David et répondit :

R : D'accord, je vais te transformer.

_**De nos jours**_

M : Tu n'as pas tué ses parents, ton père l'a fait. Tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort.

R : Je sais, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais.

M : De quoi alors ?

R : David est venu avec nous une fois sa transformation achevée. Mais sa haine de mon frère le poussait aux extrêmes, tout comme Niklaus. Ils continuaient de se blâmer l'un l'autre pour la mort de la sœur de David, Gabrielle, le premier amour de Niklaus qui est morte noyée en tentant d'échapper à un mariage arrangé.

M : Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

R : J'ai dû prendre une décision.

_**1000 ans plus tôt**_

N : Je ne peux plus supporter cet idiot Rebekah. Je veux qu'il s'en aille, s'écira Niklaus.

R : Arrête un peu, tu ne lui facilite pas la tâche non plus. Pourquoi n'acceptez-vous pas d'admettre qu'il s'agissait d'un accident ? Soupira Rebekah qui devait avoir cette conversation avec son frère pour la quinzième fois.

N : Je te l'ai dit c'est de sa faute ! Il l'a poussé à aller vers la rivière.

R : Alors tu n'as qu'a éteindre tes sentiments quand tu le vois. S'il en fait de même vous pourrez vous supporter.

N : Je ne veux plus le voir parmi nous.

R : S'il te plaît fait un effort, pour moi, supplia Rebekah.

Niklaus regarda sa sœur avec énervement et répondit :

N : Très bien alors choisit, lui ou moi.

R : Quoi ?

N : Fais un choix Rebekah, va t'en avec ce minable ou reste avec tes frères, ta famille.

R : Niklaus ne fais pas ça.

N : Choisit Rebekah, lui ou moi, répondit-il froidement.

R : S'il te plaît... soupira-t-elle.

N : Choisit, répéta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient.

Rebekah s'effondra sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle resta ainsi toute la matinée et lorsque David rentra elle se releva doucement.

R : Je dois te dire quelque chose David.

D : Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu es toute pâle.

R : J'ai pris une décision et...Et...Et je ne veux plus que tu viennes avec nous.

D : Pardon ?

R : Je ne veux plus de toi David.

D : Rebekah qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

R : Mes frères et moi nous partons dans une heure et tu ne viens pas avec nous, répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

D : C'est lui qui t'a dit de faire ça ? Demanda David avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Rebekah, la gorge nouée, faisant dos à David, répondit froidement :

R : J'ai pris ma décision.

D : Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Soupira David désespéré.

Rebekah se retourna et répondit :

R : C'est mon frère et je l'aime.

D : Plus que moi ?

Rebekah ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le regarder avec tristesse.

D : S'il n'était pas là, on serait ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il effondré.

R : Peut-être... Murmura Rebekah avant de partir et de le laisser seul.

_**De nos jours**_

M : Alors tu l'as transformer pour ensuite le laisser seul.

R : Je n'avais pas réalisé à ce moment là... Que nous ne nous reverrions pas pendant des siècles et je refusait de voir l'évidence.

M : L'évidence ?

R : J'avais entendu une conversation entre Niklaus et un des vampires qu'il avait transformé. Il lui ordonnait de rejoindre les 50 autres vampires de mon frère et de pourchasser un homme jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ai tué. Je n'avais pas fait le lien à ce moment là mais j'ai compris en revoyant David. Niklaus voulait être sûr que David ne m'arracherait jamais à lui et le voulait mort. David a du passer sa vie à s'enfuir. Voilà pourquoi les seules nouvelles que j'avais de lui étaient les ragots sur ses conquêtes féminines.

M : Alors c'est ça, tu te reproches d'avoir choisit ton frère et d'avoir condamné David à une vie de fuite.

R : C'est la vérité.

M : Mais il est de retour, pour toi.

R : Je ne sais pas.

M : Tu l'aimes toujours ?

R : Je... Je ne sais pas.


	11. Adam

**Chapitre 11 : Adam...**

_**Maison des Guilbert**_

Jeremy avait l'album photo dans les mains et en face de lui, un sourire aux lèvres, il y avait Miranda.

M : Bonjour mon chéri.

J : Maman...Soupira-t-il.

Elena se rapprocha de son frère comme si elle essayait d'entendre les dires de sa mère.

J : Elle est là Elena, en face de moi.

E : Comment va-t-elle ?

M : Tu peux dire à ta sœur que je vais bien, très bien.

J : Elle va bien.

M : Alors voici les frères Salvatore... Murmura-t-elle à Jeremy.

Celui-ci fit un petit hochement de tête.

J : On ne peut pas s'en débarrasser...Soupira Jeremy.

Miranda esquissa un petit sourire suite à la réplique sarcastique de son fils.

D : Quoi donc ?

J : Les rats, les rats Damon.

Damon ne comprenait pas vraiment comment des rats avaient pu entrer dans la conversation mais laissa passer.

M : Ils l'aiment, n'est-ce pas.

J : C'est bien ça le problème. Mais en ce moment il ne s'agit pas de notre plus gros problème.

M : Je sais. Tu veux que je te parle d'Adam.

J : Quel est ton lien avec lui ? Elena semble avoir été capable de voir une sorte de souvenir de toi et lui au lycée.

M : En effet, il était un des élèves qui avaient besoin d'un tuteur pour ses cours. Et j'étais celle qui l'aidait.

J : Elle était sa tutrice au lycée.

M : Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble et nous étions proches. À vrai dire, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré ton père. Ils essayaient d'apprendre à se connaître à l'époque, ton grand-père l'avait reconnu comme étant son fils et tous deux découvraient l'existence de leur lien. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Grayson.

J : Il a permit de faire les présentations avec papa.

S : Est-ce qu'elle en sait plus sur lui ?

M : Adam n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais mais il s'est passé quelque chose qui a tout fait basculer.

_**25 ans plus tôt**_

Adam et Miranda sortaient de la salle de tutorat. Tous les élèves avaient déjà quitté le lycée depuis longtemps. Les deux amis se dirigeaient vers les bois. Adam avait promis de faire quelques tours de magie devant Miranda. Celle-ci adorait voir les effets de la magie et Adam était très doué. Il faisait souvent accélérer le vieillissement des fleurs pour que Miranda les voit éclore sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Grayson était déjà là.

G : J'ai failli vous attendre, lança-t-il avec ironie.

M : Dada avait encore des problèmes en maths.

A : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Miranda ! Grommela Adam. On dirait que j'ai 4 ans.

M : Désolé, mais je n'y peux rien maintenant, c'est trop tard Dada, je m'y suis habitué, répondit-elle en souriant.

Adam avait du mal à être en colère contre elle quand elle lui souriait de la sorte.

G : Je trouve que ça te va bien petit-frère, ajouta Grayson en lui tapotant l'épaule.

A : Bref, j'ai perdu d'avance avec vous deux dans la même équipe. Tu as apporté le livre que tu as trouvé Grayson ?

G : Oui tient, répondit-il en lui tendant le livre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Papa le gardait dans une armoire fermée à clé.

A : Il appartenait à ma mère. Elle m'en avait parlé. Elle disait qu'il y avait toute sorte de sorts dedans.

M : Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Miranda d'une voix triste.

A : Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Les médecins ne savent pas combien de temps elle pourrait rester dans le coma. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquels je voulais le livre. Je pense qu'il y a peut-être un sort qui me permettrait de la réveiller.

G : Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

A : Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

M : Tu peux vraiment « jouer » avec la vie grâce à la magie ?

A : Bien sûr, avec le bon sortilège.

Adam, Miranda et Grayson passèrent presque tout l'après midi a parcourir le grimoire, laissant parfois Adam s'exercer sur des fleurs. Et en fin de journée, Adam reçu un appel de son père, celui-ci était à l'hôpital. L'état de la mère d'Adam s'était dégradé. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de sa mère, suivit de Miranda et de Grayson, le médecin déclarait la mort cérébral.

A : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'écria Adam.

M : Le corps fonctionne toujours mais le cerveau n'est plus fonctionnel.

A : Alors...Alors...Elle ne se réveillera pas ?

Le médecin fit un hochement de tête et présenta ses condoléances.

A : Non ! Non! S'écria Adam effondré.

Miranda l'attrapa dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter alors qu'il commençait à pleurer.

Pendant ce temps, le médecin expliquait à Grayson et son père le procédure pour le débranchement des appareils qui lui permettait de rester en vie.

A : Elle ne peut pas mourir, elle ne peut pas...Répétait Adam. Je ne peux pas la voir mourir.

M : Calme-toi Adam, calme toi, répétait Miranda en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

A : Je ne la laisserait pas mourir, ajouta Adam avec détermination avant de se libérer de l'étreinte de Miranda et de courir pour sortir de l'hôpital.

M : Adam attends ! Criait Miranda en le suivant. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'écria-t-elle en le rejoignant.

A : Je vais la ramener grâce à la magie.

M : Non ! Ce genre de magie ne peut pas être sans conséquences, ce ne peut être que de la magie noire !

A : Eh alors? S'écria Adam. Je suis prêt à tout pour la garder avec moi, ajouta-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

Miranda était paniquée, elle courut voir Grason et son père et leur raconta les projets d'Adam.

_On ne peut pas le laisser faire, dit le père de Grayson. Si il sauve une vie grâce à de ma magie noire, cela impliquera une mort, c'est certain. Et nous n'avons aucun contrôle là dessus, Adam pourrait bien mourir en réalisant un tel sort.

G : Alors que fait-on ?

_ Je ne pense pas qu'Adam soit assez fort pour ramener un mort à la vie.

G : Que veux-tu dire papa ?

_ Je n'ai pas le choix... Je vais devoir signer l'ordre pour la débrancher tout de suite.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'Adam revint son grimoire dans les bras, il était trop tard, sa mère venait d'être débranché et elle ne respirait plus.

A : Non ! Non ! S'écria-t-il en voyant le corps recouvert d'un linge, laissant tomber le grimoire sur le sol.

Miranda, qui l'avait entendu crier, le rejoint et le pris dans ses bras une fois de plus.

M : Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle.

A : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé...

M : Dada...Soupira Miranda.

Adam mit alors fin à l'étreinte de Miranda, posa ses bras sur ses épaules et insista pour qu'elle lui dise la vérité.

A : Miranda dit moi la vérité ! S'écria-t-il avec énervement.

M : Ton père... Il a dit que si tu faisais un tel sort, tu pourrais en mourir.

A : C'est lui qui a donné l'accord pour la débranché ?

Miranda hocha la tête. Adam, fou de rage, couru vers la maison de son père.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Adam se mit à crier.

A : Comment as-tu osé faire ça !

_ Adam je n'avais pas le choix tu allais faire quelque chose de dangereux.

A : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

_Tu n'aurais pas pu réaliser un tel sort !

A : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu crois qu'il suffit de reconnaître que je suis ton fils pour prétendre être un père ? J'ai vécu tellement d'années en n'entendant parler de toi à travers de tes chèques et tu crois qu'il suffit de si peu de temps pour me connaître ?

_Adam...

A : Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable ! Tu ne le sais pas.

_ Que ça te plaise ou non je suis ton père et tu comptes pour moi.

A : Vraiment ? Répondit-il en pleurant.

_ Bien sûr.

A : Alors pourquoi avoir attendu autant d'années ? Je ne suis pas devenu ton fils tout à coup. As-tu seulement une idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre ?

_Adam...

A : Et maman ? Comment crois-tu qu'elle a vécu ? Quand son fils lui a demandé pourquoi il n'était pas comme les autres, pourquoi il n'avait pas de père. Quand elle a dû trouver une montagne d'excuses à chaque fois que tu étais absent pour mon anniversaire. Quand les services sociaux ont tenté de m'enlever à elle car elle bossait sans relâche. Où tu étais ?

_Adam je...

A : Elle t'a peut-être tout pardonné mais pas moi. Jamais, jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner. Jamais ! S'énerva-t-il alors que son père commençait subitement à s'étouffer.

Grayson, qui avait assisté à toute la scène depuis la cuisine, se précipita vers son père.

G : Papa ! Papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demandait-il paniqué.

Son père pointa alors vers Adam, celui-ci avait un regard noir et déterminé. Il semblait comme possédé par une force qui le dépassait.

G : Adam arrête ! Tu vas le tuer.

Mais la magie d'Adam ne s'estompait pas, sa colère nourrissait la magie noir qu'il était en train d'utiliser.

Le père de Grayson manquait de plus en plus d'air et tentait en vain de calmer Adam avec un regard doux. La magie d'Adam continuait de faire effet et son père mourut.

G : Non ! Criait Grayson désespéré. Non ! Ne me laisse pas ! Papa !

_**De nos jours**_

Tout le monde était sans voix suite au récit de Miranda.

E : Oh mon dieu.

M : C'était un accident, un terrible accident. Votre père a dû se débrouiller seul à partir de ce moment, il venait d'avoir 18 ans et il n'avait plus personne.

J : Et pour Alex ?

M : Il est parti après cet incident. Il était rongé par la culpabilité. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil de sa mère et encore moins de son père. Quand je l'ai revu quelques années plus tard, il était consumé par la magie noire et était devenu très puissant. Il avait découvert un sort de magie noire qui lui permettait non pas de faire appel au pouvoir de sorcières mortes mais de prendre ces pouvoirs et ainsi ne pas avoir à demander l'avis de qui que soit pour utiliser cette magie. Ce n'est que lorsque je suis venu quelques années plus tard qu'il a retrouvé le droit chemin.

J : Que s'était-il passé ?

M : Je lui avait présenté...Elena.

E : Pardon ? Demanda Elena lorsque Jeremy lui répéta les dires de sa mère.

M : C'est quand il a rencontré Elena qu'il a réalisé que la vie ne s'était pas arrêtée le jour de la mort de ses parents et qu'il fallait mettre le passé de coté et avancer. Alors, toute sa colère s'est évanouie. Il a prit Elena dans ses bras et a même réussit à la faire sourire. Il était si tendre avec elle. C'est Elena qui l'a sauvé ce jour là.

Jeremy et sa sœur étaient sans voix. Damon et Stefan étaient de plus en plus incertains face aux possibles plans d'Alex.

M : Alors peut importe ses raisons de sa venue ici, je suis certaine qu'il ne vous veux aucun mal à toi ou à ta sœur. Et si j'ai bien tout suivit, cela veut aussi dire qu'il ne tentera pas de tuer le vampire qui a créé la lignée des frères Salvatore, puisque le sang utilisé pour sauvé Elena provenait de Damon.

J : Elle dit qu'Alex ne tentera rien contre Elena ou vous deux, puisqu'apparemment le sang que Meredith a utilisé provenait de Damon. Les plans d'Alex ne seraient donc pas d'éliminer l'original qui est à l'origine de votre lignée.

E : Mais alors que veut-il ?

M : Je ne sais pas.

Alors que tous étaient en pleine réflexion, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Elena alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Alex.

A : Bonjour tout le monde, livraison ! S'exclama-t-il avec humour en grandissant des poches de sang.

D : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là le tyran ? Grogna Damon.

A : Oh Damon voyons ! Ne dis pas ça et puis je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi. Par exemple, comme vous avez pu le remarquer l'eau de vos maisons ne contient pas de verveine et vous avez pu utiliser cette eau sans être brûlé.

D : Merci c'est trop gentil de nous laisser prendre des douches, répliqua Damon avec sarcasme.

A : Oui Damon, je ne suis pas totalement un monstre, répondit Alex avec ironie. Bon prenez ces poches de sang comme convenu et buvez-les devant moi.

S : Nous devons le faire sous vos yeux ?

A : Oui Stefan, je veux être sûr que vous n'aurez pas faim et que donc vous ne tenterez pas de mordre quelqu'un hors de Mystic Falls. Et cela permettra à Elena d'éviter de manger son frère.

Elena envoya un regard noir à Alex, à la fois énervée de la réflexion et coupable.

Puisqu'Alex ne bougeait pas, les trio s'exécuta et bu les poches qu'il leur tendait.

A : Très bien, on se revoit bientôt, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

_**Dans la maison d'Alex (ancienne maison de Carol Lockwood)**_

Alex était seul dans le bureau et était installé devant la fenêtre, regardant le jardin, lorsqu'il dit à haute voix :

A : Elle a bu la poche de sang. La phase 1 est achevée, le lien sera plus fort maintenant. Nous passerons bientôt à la phase 2. Les recherches sur notre élément manquant n'avancent cependant pas beaucoup, nous n'avons que peu d'indices qui nous permettraient de le retrouver. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous y arriverons et bientôt, tout sera terminé, conclu-t-il en regardant le pieu de chêne blanc qu'il tenait dans ses mains.


	12. Le poids du passé

**Chapitre 12 : Le poids du passé**

_**Maison des Guilbert**_

S : Je vais devoir vous laisser un moment, même du sang provenant d'un mort pourrait me détourner de ma route, il vaut mieux que j'aille chasser un peu pour atténuer les effets du sang humain.

E : Fait vite. Pendant ce temps Damon et moi allons voir le Shérif Forbes, elle se souviendra peut-être d'Adam Guilbert puisqu'il a vécu ici dans le passé.

S : Bonne idée. Son véritable nom lui rappellera peut-être plus de choses.

J : Et moi ?

E : Toi Jeremy tu vas à l'école, si je me souviens bien tu dois participer aux séances de rattrapage pour ton semestre moyen.

J : Pfff comment veux-tu réussir en cours avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé dernièrement.

E : Vas-y. Après tout tu es le seul qui sera vraiment capable d'avoir un diplôme qui lui servira à l'avenir.

D : Très bien, on se retrouve tous ici dans 2 heures ?

S : Ça sera suffisant pour moi.

J : Ma tête explosera si j'en fait plus de toute façon.

E : Je pense aussi que nous auront le temps de questionner le Shérif Forbes. On est d'accord. On revient ici dans 2 heures.

Le groupe se sépara. Elena monta dans la voiture de Damon et ils partirent en direction de la maison des Forbes.

Pendant le trajet, Elena se perdait dans ses pensées.

D : À quoi tu penses ? Demanda Damon calmement.

E : Je me demande quel est son but, à Alex.

D : C'est un mystère.

E : Je n'en avait aucune idée...De l'effet que j'avais pu avoir sur la vie de cet homme. Je veux dire d'être responsable de son désir de pardon. Quand je repense à cette lettre que j'avais trouvée, quelques passages me reviennent.

D : Et alors ?

E : Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de mauvais. Il était sincèrement désolé et il était désespéré.

D : Être responsable de la mort d'un parent est la pire chose qui soit, soupira Damon.

En entendant les paroles de Damon, Elena eut le sentiment qu'il parlait d'expérience.

E : Damon... Qu'est-ce que tu...

D : Je veux parler de ma mère.

E : Ta mère...Répéta Elena songeuse.

D : Mary Salvatore. Certainement la femme que j'ai aimé le plus, soupira Damon triste.

E : Comment était-elle ?

D : Douce, à l'écoute, aimante. Elle avait ce petit accent français qui charmait tout le monde. Nous étions très proche. À vrai dire, je lui disais tout. Elle était ma confidente.

E : Que s'est-il passé ?

D : Elle est morte quand Stefan devait avoir 10 ans. Elle était tombée malade. Un sérieux coup de froid qu'elle avait eut parce que son cheval, Artemis, s'était échappé et qu'elle était partie le chercher tard dans la nuit. Elle devait donc rester au lit et se reposer. Je revois encore mon père nous dire qu'il fallait la ménager car dans sa situation, le moindre petit incident pourrait la tuer. Il disait qu'elle ne serait pas toujours avec nous et qu'il fallait profiter de chaque instant tout en se préparant à ce jour où elle nous quitterait.

E : Elle tombait souvent malade ?

D : Assez. L'ironie du sort à voulu que notre père nous dise ça le matin du jour de sa mort.

E : Elle en est morte ?

D : Oui. Et j'en suis responsable, avoua Damon les larmes aux yeux.

Elena, surprise par le propos de Damon, le regarda avec stupeur. Celui-ci était à bout et allait craquer.

E : Arrête la voiture. Arrête la voiture Damon, répéta Elena avant de forcer Damon à se ranger sur le coté de la route en tournant le volant. La voiture s'arrêta et de grosses larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Damon. Elena voulu poser une main sur l'épaule de Damon mais celui-ci la repoussa presque par réflexe et sorti de la voiture. Elena sortie alors rapidement et se plaça derrière lui. Elle hésita un instant puis se décida et le pris dans ses bras. Damon tenta de résister à son étreinte mais ne vain, la détermination d'Elena et son désir de l'aider était plus fort que sa stupide fierté.

E : Je suis là Damon... Soupira-t-elle. Ne me repousse pas.

Damon s'effondra dans les bras d'Elena et pleura comme jamais.

D : C'était ma faute... Disait-il en sanglot. J'avais mal fermé le box de son cheval... C'est...C'est pour ça qu'il s'est échappé.

E : Non, non ce n'est pas de ta faute.

D : Je l'ai tué.

E : Non, ce n'est pas toi Damon. Ce n'est pas toi, répétait-elle en serrant Damon de plus en plus fort tandis que Damon s'agrippait à elle.

Elena avait à son tour les larmes aux yeux, voyant Damon souffrir de la sorte, pour la première fois. Elle s'écarta légèrement et sans réfléchir, déposa un baiser tendre sur son front. Damon, au contact des lèvres d'Elena, ferma les yeux et laissa tomber une larme sur sa joue. Elena le regarda. Son visage était recouvert de larmes qui le transformaient. Elena passa alors sa main sur ses joues et retira les gouttelettes d'eau pour redonner à Damon son teint habituel. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Elena se poser sur ses joues, Damon rouvrit les yeux, surprenant ainsi Elena. Le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, les deux vampires se rapprochèrent, comme attirés par une force. Elena pouvait alors sentir la respiration saccadée de Damon effleurer de plus en plus sa peau. Les deux vampires continuaient de se rapprocher quand tout à coup, Damon s'arrêta. Il regarda Elena, soupira puis s'écarta d'elle. Il se leva et sans un mot, monta dans sa voiture. Elena, complètement surprise par la tournure des événements, resta quelques secondes stoïque puis repris ses esprits et monta dans la voiture à son tour. Aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche le reste du voyage.

_**Chez les Forbes**_

Klaus avait passé le reste de la journée allongé sur le lit de Caroline, sa bataille mentale avec Tyler l'avait affaibli même s'il avait pris le contrôle du corps de celui-ci. Des gouttelettes de sueur s'étaient installés sur le front du corps de Tyler. Caroline, qui était assise à coté de lui, se rendit dans la salle de bain et ramena une serviette mouillée et la déposa sur le front de Klaus. Au contact de la fraicheur que lui apportait Caroline, Klaus ouvrit les yeux.

K : Salut, dit-il avec un voix faible.

C : Comment te sens-tu ?

K : Un peu faible, on dirait que Klaus ne renonce pas.

C : Il a toujours été coriace, soupira Caroline en baissant la tête.

K : Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

C : Dis le garçon recouvert de sueur, répliqua Caroline avec humour.

K : Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, ajouta Klaus avec un sourire.

Caroline esquissa un sourire.

Klaus posa alors une main sur la joue de Caroline avant de se redresser.

K : J'ai fait un rêve...

C : Lequel ?

K : Je crois que c'était un souvenir. J'étais dans la cave de ma famille. Tu étais là et tu m'avais planté des pieux dans le corps et puis ensuite... Tu...On s'est embrassé.

Caroline devint pâle, comment Tyler avait-il pu voir un souvenir que Klaus avait vécu.

C : Tyler...

K : Comment ce fait-il que je ne me souvienne pas avoir vécu cela ? Taquinait Klaus qui savait pertinemment que Caroline serait mal à l'aise par son son jeu.

C : Tyler... Je...

K : C'était Klaus, n'est-ce pas ?

Caroline ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

K : Tu n'as pas semblé détester ce baiser.

Damon et Elena étaient arrivés devant la maison des Forbes. Damon éteignit le moteur, enleva ses clés et avant qu'il ne sorte de sa voiture déclara :

D : Concernant ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

E : Damon...Je...

D : Je sais Elena, je sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Que ça ne peut pas continuer.

E : Damon...

D : Tu es immortelle maintenant et ça change les choses.

E : Je sais.

D : Je t'aime, tu le sais et ça ne changera pas. Mais je crois... Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant il faut se donner des limites, soupira Damon. Si on ne le fait pas... Ça tournera très mal pour nous trois et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

E : Moi non plus.

D : Bien. Alors à partir de maintenant, sache que je continuerais d'être présent pour toi tout comme je le serais pour un membre de ma famille, mais ça s'arrête là. Plus de contact physique, plus de rapprochement.

E : Tu...Tu as raison, répondit Elena la gorge nouée.

Damon sortit alors de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elena resta un instant sur son siège, laissant échapper une larme sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya, essaya de respirer normalement, se frotta les yeux et sortit lentement de la voiture.

_**Dans la chambre de Caroline**_

C : Tyler... Je...Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il m'a surpris, c'est tout.

K : Vraiment ? C'est tout ?

C : Pourrions-nous parler d'autre chose ?

K : Tu évites le sujet.

C : C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Il m'a embrassé et c'est tout, répondit Caroline en n'étant pas très convaincante.

K : On dirait pourtant qu'il y a plus là dessous, répliqua Klaus.

Liz arriva dans la chambre avant que Caroline n'ajoute quoi que ce soit.

L : Caroline, Elena est ici, je pense que tu devrais descendre.

C : J'arrive tout de suite.

L : Bien.

K : Je vais y aller de mon coté, dit Klaus en se levant du lit.

C : Tyler attend...

Klaus se retourna, regarda Caroline et voyant que celle-ci ne savait pas quoi dire, parti en super vitesse.

Klaus courrait en direction de la maison des originaux. Il s'arrêta devant celle-ci et l'observa. Tout semblait calme mais quand Klaus voulu entrer discrètement, il aperçut Elijah à travers une fenêtre, assit devant un ordinateur, un téléphone dans la main. En s'approchant un peu plus, Klaus pu lire sur l'écran que son frère faisait des recherches sur une famille. Klaus compris alors rapidement ce qu'Elijah faisait. Aux vues des sites qu'il visitait, il était certain que son frère était prit d'un élan de regret et faisait son possible pour se repentir du passé. Elijah était en train de verser des fonds aux familles qui avaient été victime de sa soif de sang.

Il était impossible alors d'entrer dans la maison, le corps de Tyler ne ferait que créer des soupçons pour la famille des originaux. Il fallait trouver un autre moyen d'entrer et de prendre ce que Klaus cherchait. Klaus renonça alors et s'éloigna de la maison, tout en continuant de chercher une solution à son problème.

Alors qu'il marchait dans la ville, Klaus aperçu Elena au coin d'une rue. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Il courut en super-vitesse et avant même de lui laisser le temps de réagir, la plaqua violemment contre un mur en la prenant par le coup.

K : Tiens, tiens, tiens... Quelle ironie du sort. Juste quand j'avais besoin d'aide.

E : Qu'est-ce que tu... Lâche-moi Ty...

K : Oh non non. Je ne suis pas Tyler ma chérie, coupa Klaus amusé. Non tu vois ça ce n'est que l'enveloppe. À l'intérieur il y a ton meilleur ami, ce bon vieux Klaus. Et tu vois je vais te révéler un autre secret... Continua Klaus en se approchant d'elle. J'ai créé ta lignée de vampire...Ce qui veut dire que si je meure... Toi aussi ma chérie. Et pour couronner le tout, la fuite t'es impossible puisque le nouveau maire de cette belle ville a réalisé un sort qui empêche les vampires qui entres dans Mystic Falls de ressortir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te tuer, non tu vois je vais même être assez arrangeant. Je vais te proposer un marché pour te faire pardonner tes erreurs.

E : Quelles erreurs ? Soupira-t-elle. J'ai toujours fait ce que tu me demandais, je suis même morte pour ton fameux sacrifice.

K : Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, arrête ta comédie. Tu te balades toute seule dans cette foutu ville. Pas de toutou pour vérifier que tu vas bien...Alors je ne peux en déduire qu'une chose ma chérie... Répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus. Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir ici, Katerina...


	13. Un objet convoité

**Chapitre 13 : Un objet convoité...**

Katherine avait fait un rapide détour chez Elena et avait pris un pantalon et une chemise afin de réussir à tromper tous ceux qui croiseraient son passage. Elle devait maintenant se faire passer pour Elena afin de respecter sa part du marché qu'elle venait de conclure avec Klaus.

Arrivée devant la maison des originaux, Katherine pris une forte inspiration et frappa. Elijah vint lui ouvrir et eut un visage illuminé lorsqu'il l'a vit.

El : Elena, dit-il avec son petit accent anglais.

K : Elijah, répondit Katherine en faisant bien attention au ton de sa voix afin de le faire correspondre avec celui d'Elena.

El : Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

K : J'aurais aimé que l'on discute. Est-ce possible maintenant ?

El : Oui bien sûr, entre.

Elijah dirigea Katherine dans le salon et lui servit une tasse de thé. Katherine s'assit et bu une partie de son thé.

El : Alors Elena de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

K : Je sais que c'est peu probable mais est-ce que par hasard tu aurais retrouvé des boucles d'oreilles. Je les ai cherché dans toute la maison mais je n'en ai retrouvé qu'une. Je me suis souvenue les avoir porter le jour de votre bal.

El : C'était un bijou important ?

K : Elles appartenaient à ma mère.

El : Je n'ai rien trouvé dernièrement, même si je dois avouer ne pas avoir vraiment regardé.

K : Oui je comprends. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je jette un œil ? Je me suis dis qu'en revenant sur mes pas de cette soirée je pourrais peut-être la retrouver.

El : Eh bien je t'en pris, Elena.

K : Merci.

Katherine se releva alors et commença à se diriger vers les différentes pièces de la maison. Alors qu'elle voyageait dans la demeure, Katherine se remémorait sa rencontre avec Klaus quelques instants plus tôt.

Début du Flashback

Kl :Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir ici, Katerina...

K : Tu es censé être mort... Soupira-t-elle en essayant de respirer malgré la pression des mains de Tyler autour de son cou.

Kl : Eh bien notre chère Bonnie n'a pas pu se résigner à me laisser mourir... Tu devrais l'en remercier, sans elle tu serais morte.

K : Que veux-tu de moi ? Grommela-t-elle en se libérant de l'emprise de Klaus.

Kl : Que tu ailles chercher quelque chose pour moi.

K : Et ensuite tu me laisseras en paix ?

Kl : Crois-le ou non mais la chose que je veux le plus au monde n'est pas de te tuer. Non je m'intéresse bien plus à ce que tu vas me ramener.

K : Très bien... Je vais aller chercher ce que tu veux, répondit Katherine avec assurance.

Kl : Parfait... Ajouta Klaus en se rapprochant de Katherine. Mais juste pour être sûr que tu sois bien motivée... Dit-il avant de lui attraper le poignet et de la mordre.

K : Non ! Cria-t-elle en repoussant Klaus.

Kl : Trop tard ma chérie... Dit-il amusé en voyant la marque de morsure de loup-garou sur le poignet de Katherine.

K : Ne penses-tu pas que ça paraîtra étrange qu'Elena soit en sueur devant les autres !

Kl : Arrête de te plaindre. Toi et moi savons bien qu'il faut au moins une heure avant que les premiers symptômes de la morsure ne se fassent remarquer.

K : Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça...

Kl : Maintenant tout dépends de toi. Si tu reviens avec ce que je désire, je te donnerais le sang dont tu as besoin pour guérir de cette morsure et je te laisserais jouer à la briseuse de couple avec les Salvatore. Car je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu es là, pour réanimer la flamme qu'Elena a éteinte...

K : Je ferais ce que tu me dis, sois-en sûr.

Fin du Flashback

Katherine pouvait sentir le regard d'Elijah posé sur elle. Il fallait l'occuper au plus vite, le temps était compté.

K : Elijah est-ce que tu pourrais regarder dans la salle de bal ? J'irais plus vite comme ça.

El : Bien sûr, répondit Elijah en esquissant un petit sourire.

Katherine attendit un instant afin de s'assurer qu'il était parti et courut rapidement vers une pièce à l'étage. Katherine découvrit alors la chambre qu'occupait Klaus auparavant. Elle fouilla alors dans le bureau mais ne trouva pas ce qu'elle désirait. Dans les tiroirs se trouvaient uniquement des paquets de lettre écrites par des femmes. Par curiosité, Katherine en parcouru quelques unes. Il y en avait de tout temps, certaines dataient même de plus de 600 ans. Aucune d'elles n'étaient adressés à Klaus mais aux amoureux de ces femmes. À la fin de chacune d'elles figurait une date écrite de la main de Klaus, probablement le jour de la mort de ces femmes.

K : Pathétique...Murmura Katherine en les rangeant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Katherine fut désespérée. Il n'y avait rien.

K : C'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas là ou ça devrait être ! Grogna-t-elle en silence.

El : Tu étais allé jusque dans la chambre de Niklaus ? Demanda Elijah intrigué en apparaissant derrière Katherine.

K : Je... Je... Non en réalité, répondit Katherine en essayant de rester calme. Je suppose que ma curiosité à prit le dessus.

El : Niklaus a souvent créé cet effet... Mais je pense qu'il n'est pas sain pour toi d'être dans cette pièce.

K : Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma pris, répondit Katherine en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elijah regarda alors Katherine étrangement, comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose.

K : Elijah, quelque chose ne va pas ?

El : Non... répondit-il troublé. Tout va bien c'est juste que... Non ce n'est rien. L'as-tu trouvé ?

K : Pardon ?

El : Ta boucle d'oreille, l'as-tu trouvé ?

K : Oh, oui la boucle d'oreille... Je n'ai rien trouvé alors je suppose qu'elle doit encore être dans ma maison.

El : Navré de n'avoir pu t'être d'aucune utilité.

K : Merci quand même. Je vais y aller, dit Katherine avant de quitter la chambre. Je connais la sortie, ajouta-t-elle en partant.

Une fois sortie, Katherine se mit à paniquer. Elle n'avait rien trouvé et les premiers symptômes de la morsure de loup-garou. Mais avant même qu'elle ne pu réfléchir à un lieu où se cacher, Klaus apparut devant-elle.

K : Oh mon dieu !

Kl : Non pas la peine de l'appeler, il ne t'aidera pas. Très bien maintenant donne-la moi.

K : Je... Je...

Kl : Donne-la moi tout de suite Katerina ! Cria Klaus.

K : Je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! Répliqua-t-elle énervée.

Kl : Tu n'as pas bien regardé alors. Je l'ai placé là.

K : Elle n'y était pas ! Je n'ai rien trouvé.

Klaus attrapa alors Katherine par le cou et la propulsa contre un mur avec violence. Katherine, alors affaiblit par sa morsure, fut gravement affaiblie et tomba sur le sol. Klaus la releva par les cheveux et la plaqua contre le mur qui possédait à présent un creux provoqué par la chute de Katherine.

Kl : Tu essaies de me doubler ?

K : Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Klaus, furieux, frappa Katherine au visage.

Kl : Si tu oses me mentir...

K : Je ne mens pas... Pourquoi le ferais-je alors que j'ai besoin de ton sang.

Kl : Mais si elle n'y est pas alors... soupira-t-il en relâchant Katherine.

K : Je suppose que c'est fini.

Kl : Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi quelqu'un l'aurait déplacé ?

K : Qu'est-ce que j'en saurais ?

Kl : Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible ! Cria Klaus. C'était ma dernière chance !

K : Comment ça ta dernière chance ? Demanda Katherine intriguée et apeurée.

Klaus échappa un rire nerveux.

Kl : Alors tu n'es pas au courant de ça. Quel dommage pour toi.

K : Elle ne peut pas être morte... Si elle l'était les Salvatore ne seraient plus là...

Kl : Ton cauchemar devient réalité ma chère Katerina... Elle avait du sang de vampire quand ma chère sœur l'a tué. On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul pour lequel les projets sont compromis.

K : C'est impossible...

Kl : Eh si... Malheureusement pour nous deux ça l'est. Les deux poches de sang que je t'ai envoyé trouver étaient les seules que j'avais pu avoir avant que les Salvatore n'arrêtent mon coeur. Le seul sang d'Elena qui était encore humain.

K : Donne-moi de ton sang.

Kl : Tu n'as pas accompli ta partie du marché. Je ne te donnerais rien, répondit-il avant de s'en aller.

K : Non, Klaus je t'en pris !

Mais Klaus n'écoutait plus les paroles de Katherine. Qui avait bien pu prendre le sang humain d'Elena ?

Alors que Klaus s'éloignait de Katherine, Alex observait avec attention de l'autre bout de la rue, la scène qui venait de se produire.

A : Voilà qui fut rapide... Soupira-t-il. Elle est déjà de retour en ville.

Alex prit alors son téléphone, composa un numéro et le posa sur son oreille.

A : Notre invitée est arrivée... Je pense qu'il est temps de s'occuper d'Elena.

_ : Je mis met tout de suite.

A : Faites les choses bien. Nous devons lancer le phase 2 dans les meilleurs conditions.

_ Bien sûr monsieur.

Maison des Forbes

L : Je suis navrée Elena, mais je ne pense pas être d'une très grande aide. Je me souviens très vaguement d'Adam Guilbert. Il était plus jeune que moi. Je sais juste qu'il était très proche de Miranda, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Pendant une période j'ai même cru qu'ils avaient une relation autre que de l'amitié.

D : Dommage Liz... On est un peu sec à son sujet.

L : J'airais aimé vous aider.

Elena se leva, voyant que Caroline ruminait dans la cuisine.

E : Tu va bien ? Tu sembles distraite.

C : Oui, je vais bien. Juste un peu secoué par les derniers événements.

E : J'imagine que perdre Tyler puis le retrouver ensuite à du être un choc...

C : Oui... On peut dire ça...

Alors que les deux jeunes filles entamaient une longue conversation, un homme se dressait près d'un arbre, les observant depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Alex quant à lui venait de rentrer. Il monta dans son bureau, s'approcha d'un coffre à code et entra une combinaison. Il ouvrit la porte et y déposa le pieux de chêne blanc qu'il avait sorti plus tôt. Il le plaça alors à coté de deux poches de sangs sur lesquelles étaient inscrites les initiales : EG

Elijah était plongé dans ses souvenirs, l'attitude d'Elena lui remémorait des instants du passé, lorsque Katherine vivait dans leur château en Angleterre.


End file.
